Life Unexepected
by hogwartsalumni
Summary: What happens when Danny and Lindsay's life takes an unexpected twist...Lots of DL goodness.
1. Nighttime Secrets

**A/N: I own nothing, nor am I making any money off of this story. All the credit to the characters go to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and all those other people who help make this show awesome…blah…blah…blah… Please enjoy and review (I'm a review junkie!).**

"Danny." I whispered softly as we lay in bed. The moonlight was still coming in softly through the window, defused by the sheer curtains. There was a slight breeze coming in through the one open window, and I was still surprised that you could barely hear the traffic down below. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was early, just after three in the morning. I'd been wide awake for what had to be at least a half hour.

My husband lay sleeping beside me, oblivious to the world around him. There was no hint of the toughness, or determination that lay within his well toned form. His slow, soft breathing filled the room around me, giving me comfort. Watching him sleep, listening to his soft breathing, and just being with him, especially moments like this made me think back to the first day we met in the zoo. How I thought him to be a pompous, cocky, self-righteous jerk that I would probably never associate with outside of work. Then came the small things, how he smiled at me when we were working a case, to the dinners that we would grab to talk about the case or cases we were working on.

We'd been married about a year, I'd been in the city a little under 6, and I never thought that I could be that happier.

"Danny," I whispered again, a little louder this time, shaking his shoulder "Are you awake?"

"Mmmpphrg." Came a muffled sound as he rolled over to fully face me, "Wha's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"

I smiled, his accent was always thicker and deeper when he first woke up, and felt the bed shift slightly as he rolled over to fully face me.

"Nothing's wrong," I said as I lazily stroked his arm, "Just thinking."

"You know we only have a few more hours until we have to be at work," he said pulling me into him, "Since we're both awake, I could think of things more fun…"

I swatted him lightly, and kissed him gently.

"So what are you thinking about Montana?" Kissing the top of my head, and running his fingers through my hair, smoothing it.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said, suddenly embarrassed that I woke him up, "Let's go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, tilting my head up to meet his eyes, "We can talk if you want, I was just kidding earlier."

"No, really – it's ok. It's nothing terrible important." I said, snuggling deeper into him, "Let's go back to sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I listened until I knew he was fully back asleep before I extricated myself from him. I slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took the plastic bag with the plastic case from its hiding place from on top of the medicine cabinet. I sat on the toilet and stared at it. How could something so small cause such big concerns? The number one thing that was running through my mind was how in the world was I going to tell him?

Quietly, I put the bag back in its hiding place, and made my way back to bed, back to my husband, my love.

**The Next Day**

Danny and I got to the lab and he immediately went out with Hawkes on a call. Mac had me finishing up paperwork from a previous case and assisting Stella with her case. I went looking for her and found her working in one of the labs.

"Good morning Stella," I said as I walked in, "Can I talk to you for a minute, if you're not too busy that is."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" I asked, anxiously.


	2. Conversations and Coffee

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in Chapter 1. Please review…I'm a review junkie…lol.**

Fifteen minutes later Stella and I were seated at a small table in the coffee shop across from the building that housed the lab. Stella had bought a large coffee and I had gotten an iced fruit smoothie.

"So what's up Linds?" Stella asked, "You seem anxious."

Slowly, I removed the plastic bag with the plastic strip from my purse and slid it across the table to her. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to fall; I looked up at her, but I couldn't bring myself to answer her simple question.

"What's thi-" Stella started to ask as she picked the bag, but stopped as the realization of what it was registered, "Are you – does Danny – you really are…"

The questions fell scrambled from her mouth, one rushing out before the one before it had been completed.

"Yes," I said, through the tears streaking down my face, "I'm sure. I've taken like two dozen of these things." I gestured to the pregnancy test she still held in her hand, and wiped my eyes before I answered the rest of her questions.

"Danny doesn't know." I paused, "I – I – I don't know how to tell him Stella!" I burst into sobs, not sure if the last part of my sentence was understandable and not caring. I buried my head in my hands, letting the sobs rack my body, thankful for the release but semi embarrassed for the public-ness of it.

Stella scooted her chair closer to mine and placed her shoulder reassuringly around my shoulders, squeezing gently.

"It's ok Lindsay," Stella said soothingly, "It's going to be ok. This is something exciting. You're going to make a wonderful mother, and Danny's going to be so thrilled to find out that he's going to be a dad."

I looked up at her.

"Let me be the first to say congratulations." Stella said, squeezing my shoulders again, "This baby is going to be surrounded by love; by me, by Mac, by Hawkes, and Flack. Heck, probably Sid and Pino will be thrilled to be 'uncles'."

I smiled at her and took a sip from my drink, and slipping the test back into my purse.

"How far along are you?" She asked, "How long have you known?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her, willing the tears away.

"I don't know how far along I am," Pausing slightly, "but I've peed on one of those sticks everyday for like the last two weeks."

I felt the color creep into my face when I saw the surprised look on hers.

"I guess I was kind of hoping for a false positive."

Stella smiled, and I felt her gently squeeze my hand.

"I think that possibility flew out the window on test five."

"Yeah, I know." I was laughing softly, "Some scientist I am, huh?"

We laughed and chatted a few more minutes until the tears arose out of nowhere again.

"Stella," I said, "How am I going to tell him?"

"Lindsay," Stella handed me another tissue, "You've been married for a little over a year, haven't either of you brought up the topic of having kids?"

I shook my head yes and wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Danny said that he never saw himself as a "dad" type of guy. And with our schedules…" I had started to babble and blubber, "All of the evil we see and deal with on an everyday basis; how could we even begin to think of bringing a child into this world…I have no family here, Danny doesn't see his…"

"Lindsay, calm down," Stella urged me, "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. Danny's going to be ecstatic regardless of whatever he said before and you should be too! As for the family part, what are we?" She smiled.

"I know --" I started to answer.

A chorus of cell phone jingles went off, distracting us from our conversation and startling us slightly. I flipped mine open to view the text message I had received, thankful that I didn't have to talk to anyone.

"Bonasera" Stella answered, flipping open the phone, "Be right there."

"Guess it's time to go back to work." I said solemnly.

"That it is." Stella replied, gathering our garbage from the table and throwing it out.

"Don't worry Lindsay," Stella added as we made our way back to the lab, "I know Danny, and he loves you. He's going to love this. This baby is going to be surrounded by love because it's going to have two loving parents, and lots of people it can call family, even it's we aren't related in traditional ways."

That made me happier, I have to admit. We exchanged smiles and by the time that we got off that elevator, I was almost excited about being pregnant. Unconsciously I put my hand on my abdomen and smiled.

As we headed off towards our various destinations, Stella's being the trace lab and mine being my desk, Stella stopped me.

"You'll find a way to tell him, I know you." She smiled, "And if not, he's a good CSI, he'll figure out – you'll start to show at some point."

I laughed; she had a point. Feeling better about the whole situation, I thanked her for the advice, and we said our goodbyes.


	3. Bathroom Revelations

**A/N: Same apply as in Chapter 1 – Please enjoy! Don't forget to read and review, I love getting reviews!**

Over the next week and a half, I tried to tell Danny. I'd thought about cooking a nice romantic meal, buying a baby book and leaving it on the coffee table, or writing a message on the bathroom mirror so that when it got fogged over, he'd be able to see the message. However, none of these ideas seemed to fit the "moment" I wanted. At this point, I was so frustrated I was ready to just hand him the tester and let the chips fall where they may. I was nervous about what he was going to say, but Stella's words kept replaying in my head.

Work, of course, hadn't made it or life in general any easier. We were both working different cases, his had to do with a dead pilot found on an abandoned plane and mine was the suspicious death of an elderly man, and the evidence in both cases was overwhelming. We had both just pulled our second triple, which of course left us both, especially me, exhausted and a little irritable. It was a little after seven in the morning and all I wanted to do was put on my pajamas, crawl into our bed and sleep; my body, however, had other plans for me. So now I was kneeling in our bathroom, losing pretty much everything I had eaten that day.

"Danny," I pleaded, "please. I really don't want to talk now. Give me just a few minutes. Go to bed, I'll be there in just a moment."

There was silence.

"Really Danny," I said in what I thought was a reassuring voice, "I'm fine."

"Lindsay," He said, very seriously while standing outside the bathroom door, "this is the third time that you've been sick this week. You can hardly keep anything down; I don't think I've seen you eat more than crackers and soup for the last week. On top of that, you've been so pale. I think it's time that you see a doctor."

"Danny," I said as I was gulping air, trying to calm the nausea I was feeling, "Really, I'm ok. If it gets any worse, I promise I'll go."

Danny rubbed his neck in frustration and growled at me. I heard him mutter something about country girls but I didn't quite hear was he said, but I was too tired and crappy feeling to fire back at him.

"Then will you at least take some of this anti-nause--"

I cut him off with a sharp no, then feeling immediately guilty said,

"No, it's not necessary." slightly softer, "All I really need is some sleep, we both do; it's been a long couple of days. Can we please just go to bed? Please?"

I started to stand up but immediately got dizzy and reached out for the wall to steady myself.

"That's it." Danny's no nonsense, don't take no for an answer side was coming out strong – and I knew it – "I'm calling Mac, and letting him know that you're not going to be in until you see a doctor. Then I'm calling to get you an appointment, no more buts or excuses."

He was already pulling his phone out of its holder and starting to dial.

"Danny," I was trying hard to keep my cool, not quite sure why I was getting angry in the first place, "I'm fine. I expected this anyway."

Snapping his phone closed and stopping in his tracks, Danny looked at me with an expression that was, if nothing else, mildly confused, hurt immediately etched into his face.

"What do you mean you expected this?" There was more confusion in his voice, "You knew you were going to get sick and you didn't tell me? Did you get exposed to something on that case? What? What is it?"

His accent was thickening, a sure sign of anger for Danny. The air around us was thick with tension, so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I didn't understand where he was getting this from; couldn't he tell that I was experiencing morning sickness? I didn't answer him right away because I wasn't sure how to answer. Yes I had been exposed to something, but it wasn't along the same lines that Danny was thinking. My silence only seemed to fuel his fire and he continued on.

"What was it Lindsay? Who else kept it from me?" He was really upset, pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Danny," I took another deep breath, "I wasn't exposed to anything, I'm not sick. Trust me, I'm fine."

"What is it then Montana?" He was practically shouting now, "What is going on then? What happened to you that you expected to be puking several times a week? What is it that you're not telling me?"

Anger flared in me again, how could he be so dense; why wouldn't he just leave it alone for now. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to crawl into my bed and let the rest of the world go on. Instead, I turned to look at him, and shouted back,

"Danny, I'm fine; don't worry."

"What is it then? Why can't you tell me?" His accent was so thick and his voice was so full of anger.

"I'm not sick, I'm **pregnant**!"


	4. What?

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in chapter 1. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

"What?"

He sounded like someone knocked the breath out of him. I took a deep breath, and rose up so that I was sitting on the edge of the tub. This is definitely not the "moment" I was going for when I imagined him finding out, nor was it the place that I thought I would be telling him.

"I'm – we're pregnant. We're going to have a baby." I said.

"What?" he repeated his previous question like he hadn't even heard my reply.

"Can you please say something other than what? I'm a little freaked out here too." I told him honestly, putting my head in my hands. "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you."

He leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, and rubbed his neck with this hand.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, cautiously.

I looked up at him, met his eyes. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I nodded yes slowly.

"Wow."

"I know that we never planned this…" I couldn't continue as another bout of morning sickness caused me to pay homage to the porcelain god.

Danny, however, instead of remaining leaned against the doorframe, came in and gently pulled my hair back and when the latest bout had subsided, started rubbing my back soothingly. Danny sat on the edge of the tub, pulling me gently between his legs.

I smiled weakly up at him, grateful for the gesture. Comfortable silence lapsed between us.

"How far along are you?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure." I felt the color rising into my cheeks, unsure why, "Probably six weeks or so."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" He was now rubbing my shoulders, and I could just feel the tension melt away. The things this man could do to my body.

"No," I said, feeling his hands tense slightly before relaxing again, "but I have an appointment this afternoon and I was hoping that you'd want to come with me."

He reached down and tilted my head backwards to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean you hope?" he paused, thinking, "And why am I just now finding out about this surprise on the day of the appointment?"

I looked at him, wondering if he was angry with me. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Like I said, this wasn't the way I had imagined telling you." I said blushing, "I mean we've really only had one conversation about having kids and you said that you weren't the dad-type, and…" I stopped talking and looked down.

It was quiet for another few moments, the only noise being the faint sound of traffic. It was Danny who once again broke the silence.

"Lindsay," even after all this time his voice still sent shivers up my spine, "Are you happy?"

I looked up at him, wondering where this was coming from and where it was going to. I tried to read his face, to gain some insight from his expression but was unable to.

"Of course I'm happy," I answered, "I've never been happier. I love you."

"What I meant was," Danny said, "Are you happy that we're going to be parents?"

Danny's face was still unreadable.

"I am." I said, looking him directly in those crystal blue eyes, "but knowing that you were too would be," I paused, "great."

I smiled at him and he leaned in towards me. Putting his hand on my abdomen, he kissed me; a deep passionate kiss that could make the world disappear and time stand still. He pulled back slowly, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Lindsay Messer," he said, locking our eyes together, "There is no one else in this universe that I would rather have children with."

"Children?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well," he said, smiling at me, "You are a country girl, aren't you supposed to have like ten kids?"

We laughed and kissed again, and I felt a tremendous weight lifted off of my shoulders. I saw him glance at his watch, checking the time.

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering how long it had been now since I had slept in my own bed.

"Quarter of nine." He answered, standing up, "Ready for bed?"

"Best suggestion I've heard in hours." Smiling at him, I accepted his hand to stand up.

After brushing my teeth, and changing into my pajamas, I settled into my bed. I felt Danny slide in beside me, smelling intoxicatingly good, like a mixture of soap and aftershave. We cuddled into each other, his hand coming to rest on my abdomen once again.

"I love you Lindsay Messer." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Danny Messer." I whispered back before slipping off into a sound sleep.


	5. You Married A Messer

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. **

I awoke later, still feeling nauseous and in desperate need of a shower. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:30pm. My doctor's appointment was in two hours. Danny was no longer in bed with me, probably one of the primary reasons that I woke up, thinking silently to myself. Slowly I crawled out of bed and quietly padded down the hall. I heard a voice talking and instinctively slowed my pace to listen.

"Pregnant Mac" I heard Danny said, "She's pregnant, I'm going to be a dad."

There was silence in which I assumed that Mac was talking to Danny.

"Yeah, she has a doctor's appointment today at 3:30 to find out all of the details that we can so far." Danny paused again. "Yeah Mac, I'm ecstatic, but after the kind of father I had, how am I not going to make the same mistakes?"

Again there was silence. I felt bad for eavesdropping, but I'd never really heard Danny talk about his dad. I knew that Danny wanted to be completely like him and nothing like him all in the same breath, but I knew none of the details or back story.

"Yeah, we'll come into the lab after the appointment to give you, and Stella since I know she's there, too all of the details." Danny paused, "Later Mac."

I heard the soft clap of his cell phone closing, and continued down the hall.

"Danny?" I called out, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" He appeared from around the corner, "I was just coming to wake you up."

"If you want to, but I don't plan on being very long." I said as I took the towels out of the closet, "I'm starving. I could so go for some French toast, with mayonnaise and Dijon mustard."

The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Please Lindsay," he said slowly, the look of shock not budging from his face, "tell me that you are kidding."

"Messer," I said, trying to still my laughter, "there are days that you are too easy. Yes, I'm kidding. The cravings haven't started yet."

"That's so not funny, Mrs. Messer." He said, shaking his head.

I headed into the bathroom, still laughing, and started to run the water. Flipping on the shower, I shed my clothes quickly and caught Danny staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"Nothing," he said, "You're just really beautiful. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Ok…" I said slowly, "Are you going to get in with me?"

After we had showered and dressed, we decided to walk over to a little restaurant not far from the apartment for a bite to eat before the appointment. Since it was after lunch, and food was still not my best friend in the world, I decided on soup and Danny, as always had a loaded burger. We chatted about random things when the topic of work got brought up.

"You know you're going to have to stick to the lab right?" Danny asked in between bites of his fries.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, "I'm pregnant Danny, not dying."

"Yeah well, it can be dangerous out there," He paused while the waitress asked if everything was ok, "and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or him."

I cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Lindsay," Danny said, "You know I just have you and my boy's best interest at heart right?"

I just smiled at him, shaking my head.

"You're irritated with me now aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Well," I said, as I stole one of his fries, "I don't think that I need to be confined to the lab just yet, however we'll talk to the doctor and Mac about it. My main question right now is how to you know it's going to be a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"As long as it's healthy, I really don't care but it won't be girl," Danny said, smiling cockily, "You married a Messer."


	6. Paging Dr Wilson

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters…Read, review but above all enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Danny and I got to the doctor's office with plenty of time to spare. I went to the window to check in while Danny went and sat down.

"Hi," I said when the receptionist answered the window, "My name is Lindsay Messer and I have a 3:30 appointment."

She smiled at me and asked me to sign the clipboard signifying that I'd arrived. Her name tag read Lois and she reminded me of my favorite aunt back in Montana. She was smiling and bubbly as she worked around at the desk.

"Please fill these out, return them to me, and then Dr. Wilson will be with you." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I took the clipboard from her and went to sit next to Danny, who was reading a parenting magazine.

"Trying to pick up some tips kinda early aren't you?" I asked as I sat down, chuckling.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, ignoring my question and putting the magazine down, "Anything I can help with?"

"Just some forms to fill out," I said shrugging, "Standard first time doctor visit stuff."

He laughed softly, and just the sound of it made my heart race. I turned and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you." I said, returning my focus to the papers.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, reading over the forms.

I finished filling out the paperwork with Danny's help and returned them to Lois, then sat back down with Danny. We were called into the examination room where the nurse took all of the preliminary measurements, such as height, weight, blood pressure…etc. Then I sat on the examination bench while Danny took the chair next to the desk.

"The doctor will be with you soon." The nurse said as she closed the door behind her, and I heard her put my file in the bin on the door.

"How did you find this doctor?" Danny asked once she had left, as he looked around the room.

"Stella recommended her." I said, watching him. He was so adorable when he looked nervous.

"Stella?" He asked, "Is this who she sees, for her ya know…woman things?"

"I guess so," I answered, "but I didn't get into the technical aspects of it."

Just then Dr. Wilson knocked and entered the room.

"Ms. Messer," she said, acknowledging me and extending her hand.

"Dr. Wilson, thank you for accepting me as a patient. This is my husband Danny Messer."

"Nice to meet you, both of you." she extended her hand to Danny as she had to me, "I hear that you are going to be parents in a few months."

"That's what the two dozen home pregnancy tests say." I answered, as Danny laughed softly again.

"Sorry." He said softly, "I just didn't know you had taken so many."

"Well, let's get started shall we?" asked Dr. Wilson, "The first thing we'll do is run some tests, and then the majority of the time will be spent talking."

"Ok." Danny and I responded together.

Ninety minutes later Danny and I were on our way to the lab to fill everyone else in on the pregnancy. We had a bunch of literature to read through once we got home on the different tests that would run throughout the pregnancy, nutrition information, and what to expect over the next nine months. I think Danny would have taken the entire office if he could have.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked as we pulled into the parking structure.

"As ready as we'll ever be."


	7. It's Classic Masculine

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know how much you liked it (or disliked?) by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7

When we walked into the lab, I immediately felt like everyone was staring at us. I doubted that they knew anything about what was going on, but everyday dynamics for Danny and I had changed and I was feeling slightly self conscious.

I started thinking back to when Danny and I had started dating. All of the lab techs were quite irritated and some of my work got back logged until Mac said something in general very loudly in the lab. Then when Danny purposed to me and word got around the lab that I had done the impossible by sidelining the lab's most eligible bachelor; the looks I got. It was again horrid for a few weeks until I chose to say something. I just wondered what I was going to be in store for this time around, even though we had been married for a year.

We walked to Mac's office and knocked on the door, even though his office is completely made of glass making it possible for him to see whoever enters the lab. He looked up, smiled, and made a come in motion with his hands.

"So," He said, still with a broad smile on his face, "are we going to have a CSI in training?"

Danny answered "yes" while I answered "if that's what they want to do". We looked at each other while Mac laughed.

"I guess we should call the others in." Mac said while he picked up the phone to make an announcement.

Stella was there before Mac had barely begun. Hawkes was the next to arrive followed by Sid, Pino, and Flack.

"Wow, gangs all here." Flack said, "Something big must be up – even the newlyweds have been called in."

"As always," Danny said, smiling at his best friend, "Captain Obvious states the obvious."

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs, but was laughing as well.

"That's why I get paid the big bucks Messer." Flack retorted, "Well that and to keep you out of trouble."

"Alright children." Stella said, smiling at me. Her choice of words was idyllic.

"Ok Mac," Flack said, taking a seat in one of the chairs, "What's going on?"

"Well," Mac said, drawing out the anticipation, "There is an announcement that needs to be made but it's not by me." He then turned his attention to us.

"Well," I said, nervously wringing my hands, "Danny and I…"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Danny practically shouted, interrupting me.

The reaction we got from our friends – no, our family, was indescribable. Stella and Mac hugged us both tightly, even though they had known already, while Flack, Sid, Pino, and Hawkes gave Danny a high five while they hugged me.

"I can't believe it," Pino said, "I can't believe that you are going to be a dad."

Danny laughed, "Neither can I man."

"But then again," Pino continued, "I can't believe you managed to snag Lindsay Monroe."

Danny laughed and shook his head.

"So," Flack said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

I looked at him and asked, "Do you have any you'd like to suggest?"

"Well," he answered me, "now that you've asked, Don is always a nice choice. Very classic; masculine."

"And, as I asked Danny," I smiled at him, "What if it's a girl?"

"Donella"

I shook my head and laughed until tear brimmed in my eyes. Danny came over to see what was so funny and I was laughing too hard to tell him. Sid and Pino said goodbye shortly after I regained my composure. Hawkes and Flack also had to say goodbye and return to their case.

"So how far along are you Linds?" Stella asked as we all sat in Mac's office, "When's your expected due date?"

"Dr. Wilson thinks I'm about 10 weeks," I answered her, "which means it puts my due date around December first but she can't be certain because sometimes the calculations can be slightly off."

"Wow," Mac said, "Possibly a Thanksgiving baby."

"Well," Danny said, as he put his arm around me "We'd just have more to be thankful for."

It was quiet for a minute or two while we all kind of processed what Danny had said. Our team had been through a lot together, and it had brought us closer. We got together a lot more and made more of an effort to spend quality time outside of the lab; to give us a personal life beyond computers, test tubes, and microscopes.

"Dr. Wilson also said that I should be fine to stay in the field," I said, glancing at Danny, "much to Danny's dislike, until I am about 6 months along. I told her I hadn't looked into what the lab's policy was but I would let her know."

"I don't think she should be out there once she starts to show." Danny interjected his opinion stubbornly.

"Danny," Stella said soothingly, "She's pregnant, not dying."

"That sounds familiar." I said jokingly, "Doesn't it Danny?"

Danny nodded but avoided eye contact with anyone by becoming very interested in something out the window. I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. I knew this was going to be one of those points we were going to need to tweak, but all in all everything would be ok.

"I look into it Lindsay," Mac said, making a note on a sticky, "and I'll let you know when I see you tomorrow?"

"Either one of us." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright," Mac said standing, "now get out."

"Huh?" it was an echo among Stella, Danny and I.

"Stella and I have to get cases solved," Mac said, "and it's your day off – get out."


	8. Shopping Anyone?

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters, but for a recap – I own none of the characters, and am making no money from writing this story. Please enjoy reading and review!**

_**Chapter 8**_

Danny and I left the lab and drove home. I was tired; a symptom of pregnancy that Dr. Wilson told me that would last a few weeks. I started to nod off in the truck, the gentle movement sensation lulling me into a comfort, but before I could fall into a deep sleep, we had arrived back at the apartment.

"Come on sleepyhead," Danny said softly as he helped me out of the truck.

I leaned on Danny as we rode in the elevator towards our home. There was that easy silence between us again.

"What theme are we going to use for the baby's room?" I asked suddenly, curious of what Danny's opinion would be.

"I say fire trucks or something like that." He looked down at me.

"I know you're positive that it's a boy, but you do have to consider the option that it could be a girl." I told him.

The elevator stopped at our floor and the doors opened. We stepped off and headed down the hall to our apartment. Going inside, I sat down on the couch while Danny wandered down the hall.

"Honey," I called out as I curled up on the couch, "What are you doing?"

There was no response. My eyes were growing heavy once more, but I wanted to know what Danny was doing.

"Danny," I called out again, "Where are you?"

There was still no answer so I stood from the couch and wandered down the hall. I found Danny in the spare bedroom across the hall from ours, just standing there.

"Danny," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his waist, "What are you doing?"

"Imagining." He told me simply, "Imagining what it's going to look like."

"Tell me what you see." I told him, resting my head against his back and closing my eyes.

"We put in a dark green rug." He started, "But we'll leave the walls white and add green accents."

"Sounds nice," I said, smiling, "And very neutral."

"Even though it's not necessary." Danny said, jokingly.

"What else?" I ask, changing the subject.

"There's a dark wood crib in the corner." He said, pulling me around so he could wrap his arms around my waist, "and a changing table. The closet is full of clothes, little shirts, pants."

"Sounds well planned out." I said, my head resting on his chest.

"There's one more thing." Danny added, "Want to know what it is?"

"Of course." I said, looking at his face.

"Love." Danny said, still staring at me, "This room, this house is going to be full of love."

"Danny." I started to tear up, and looked away, "I'm sorry; it's the hormones."

"It's ok Linds," He guided my eyes back to his, "Why don't we go watch a movie and relax."

"Ok." I said as we walked back out to the living room.

I sat down on the couch while Danny chose a movie to watch and snuggled into him once he sat down. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, there was another movie playing on TV.

"Hi." Danny said softly once he realized I was awake again.

"Wow," I said in an equally soft voice, "Didn't realize I was so tired. How long have I been out?"

"Only about an hour and a half," Danny said, squeezing me gently, "Nothing major. You hungry; it's getting close to dinner."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Chicken and pasta with veggies."

"Ooh," I said, licking my lips, "that sounds really good."

We got off the couch and went into the kitchen. I sat one of the kitchen stools while Danny started dinner.

"Are there any names that you like?" I asked curiously, "I mean I know we have time but I'm just wondering."

"Well," Danny said, stirring the pasta, "I've been thinking but haven't come up with anything that I really like."

"I like the name Owen for a boy," I tell him, fiddling with the placemat, "It's Celtic for young warrior."

"You had time to look up names?"

Smiling at him, I shrug my shoulders,

"Just a few, nothing major."

Danny laughed, and shook his head.

"Did you find any for a girl that you liked?" He asked, smiling.

"What?" I asked, "Are you having doubts it's a boy?"

"I told you that I honestly don't care as long as it's healthy, but I'm certain it's going to be a boy." Danny answered as he flipped the chicken, "But you're telling me to keep my mind open, so…"

"That's why you're asking." I finished for him.

"Exactly," Danny said, "I think Owen is nice; Owen Messer has a nice ring to it."

"That's what I thought." I said, as I got off the stool and went to the cupboard.

Pulling the plates out of the cupboard, I started to set the table. I poured two glasses of milk for Danny and I as Danny plated the meal.

"This looks good!" I said excitedly, "I'm so lucky to have married such a good cook."

Danny laughed, and nodded.

"Yup," He said jokingly, "You'd be nothing but skin and bones without me."

"Funny," I shook my head, "Very funny."

We made small talk while we finished our meal, mainly talking about the day and I finally got to tell him what Don had said about names. He thought it was funny, and said in no way was his child's name going to be Donella.

I did the dishes while Danny dried and put them away.

"I'm so tired." I said, stretching slightly, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Why don't we go shopping?" Danny asked.

"You hate shopping." I said acutely, "Seriously, what do you want to do?"

"I'm serious," Danny said, "Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"For what?" I asked, curiously; I had an opinion of what he was going to say but wanted to hear him say it.

"I thought that since you liked my vision of the nursery, that maybe we could get started on it."

"Danny," I said, starting to weep, "That is the sweetest thing. I would love to go shopping with you."

"Come on Montana," Danny said, guiding me out of the kitchen, "Let's go to bed."


	9. Can I Help You?

**A/N: Same disclosures as in all previous chapters. I own nothing, none of the products named in this story are mine, nor do I endorse anyone using them. I'm just borrowing them to give the story some reality and depth. Cam strictly belongs to me, she's my wild child…you'll see… Enjoy. Please review…**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke up before Danny, the nausea being my alarm clock. I made my way into the kitchen and opened a package of crackers. Munching on them, I flicked the coffee pot on; mainly for Danny's sake since I couldn't have any, and listened to the machine begin to brew.

Taking my crackers, I made my way into the living room and sat down at the computer. Logging on, I checked my email and to my surprise I saw that I had several new emails. Two from my mom, one from Aunt Lois, and one each from my sister Cam, my brother Charlie, and my other brother Declan. There were other forwards from other friends, but I was happy to see so many from family, even though I knew what they would mainly say.

Mom's first email consisted of congratulating Danny and I once again. We had called my family after we left the lab and let them know the wonderful, exciting news. She also asked if we were planning on coming out there prior to my due date so that the family could see me. I got this feeling she was trying to ask something else, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, making a mental note to ask Danny about it. Her other email was an e-card congratulating us on making her a grandmother; a type of card that I didn't know existed. Guess you learn something new everyday.

Cam's (short for Camile) email mostly consisted of congratulations, reminding us that Camile is a historically classic name, and to let us know that she would be coming to New York during the second week in July; wondering if our couch would be free. I had to laugh softly to myself. I love my life; I couldn't ask for anything more wonderful, but on the truly rough days it is hard not to envy my sister. She's beyond doubt the most free spirit I've ever known. She's a freelance writer for several publications and gets to travel all over. She never seems to be able to settle down in any one place or with any one guy. Heck, I've known her to juggle three or four at time, along with several articles for several magazines and yet she's cool, calm, and collected.

I replied to her, letting her know that she knew she was always welcome, and that she didn't have to stay on the couch, that she was more than welcome to use the guest room. I also asked her why she was coming to New York, and if she could pinpoint an exact date I would try to take off a couple days to spend with her.

Charlie's email was simple, just a simple congrats and wondering how things were going. Yelling at us for not visiting the family farm back in Montana more and that he missed me. He took over the family farm when it became too much for Dad and has been running wonderfully it ever since. The last time that Danny and I had visited, Danny and Charlie really hit it off. I smiled at the memories and glanced at the picture on the desk of all of us, taken our last day on the ranch.

Declan's email just had congratulations love Declan written in it. Truly a letter from my brother; while he's the oldest of the four of us, he was always the most low-key person I have ever met.

After replying to all of my emails, and sending a few to friends to let them know the joyous news, I closed my email and started searching the internet for baby-related things, such as crib, changing table…etc. I had been searching for about a half hour when I heard something stirring upstairs.

I went back into the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee, and was on my way back out of the kitchen when I almost ran into him.

"Easy there Montana," he said, smiling, taking the cup from me and leaning on the doorframe.

His hair was all ruffled, and he was shirtless but wearing a pair of lounge pants resting low on his hips; my favorite way to see him.

"Hmm, I knew there was a reason I married you," He took a sip of his coffee, "You make a great cup of coffee."

"Thanks," I smiled, kissing him gently, "Ready to go?"

His eyes went wide and he smiled,

"Ready for what?" He asked, "We're just lounging at the house today right?"

I swatted his arm and returned to the computer.

"Very funny Danny."

An hour and a half later, Danny and I were leaving the apartment on our way into the shopping district. We chatted as we ambled down into the parking structure. Our conversation mainly consisted of what stores we wanted to go to and what we were looking for.

The first place that we stopped at wasn't actually a baby store at all. It was a carpet shop so that we could pick out new carpeting for the room. Danny still wanted to go with the dark green and that was fine with me; what I wanted most was for the carpeting to be plush and soft. The salesman offered to help us and we found exactly what we were looking for. We finished the sale with the arrangement that the rug would be put in later in the month.

After that we went into the Babies 'R Us Store and Danny was amazed at the amount of stuff in the place.

"How could one little person need so much?" He asked as he looked around at everything.

"Sometimes it's more of what the parents need than the necessity of the child." I said, looking through the selection of baby monitors.

"Can I help you?" a woman, whose name tag read Lorilei, asked us, "Or are you finding everything ok?"

"Um," I hesitated, looking at Danny,

"We recently found out that we are pregnant," He answered, "and we were just trying to get a feel for the things that we would like."

"Oh, Congratulations!" Lorilei said, a wide smile on her face, "We have a registry service available if you'd like to start one."

"That would be great." Danny said, taking my hand.

"Then let's get started," Lorilei said, "Follow me."

We followed her to a desk and sat down. She handed us some forms to fill out and then she imput our information into the computer. She then handed us a scanner and showed us how to use it by scanning the barcode, and entering the amount of the item we wanted.

"And that's it." She fininshed, "Think you've got it?"

"I think we'll handle it." I said, "We'll be back soon."

We started off back in the baby monitor section, looking at all the different models available. We compared several of the ones we liked, finally scanning the best option for us. We chose the Private Connection Monitor with Dual Receivers by Fisher Price. Danny wanted to get one with video because "if we had a girl, which probably isn't going to happen, it would be useful when she's a teenager". I laughed and told him we'd cross that bridge when we got to it.

From there we moved on to the crib department, selecting the Rochester crib in cherry by Storkcraft. I fell in love with the crib as soon as I saw it and even though the realist in me told me to look at all options available, nothing measured up. Danny liked it because it fit his vision and it made me happy. By the time that I had scanned the crib, Danny had already moved onto the crib bedding and more ecstatic about Turtle Bay by CoCaLo. It was cute and neutral, I agreed and onward we went.

We spent more than half of the day at the store, but by the time that we had finished, our registry was more than full. There were things that were necessities, like the car seat, bottles, and crib but there were other things, such as the wipe warmer, automobile bottle warmer, and crib cd player but there would be several things to choose from should anyone want to get us something; and if not we had compiled a lengthy list of things we wanted by the time the baby got here.

We handed the scanner back in to Lorilei, and bought a few things that we hadn't put on our registry and headed home.

"You tired?" Danny asked as he started up the car.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at him as I rested my head on the headrest, "Let's go home."


	10. The Tadpole

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. Thanks…**

_**Chapter 10**_

Over the next few weeks, life was beyond hectic. On top of working several double shifts due to some troubling cases, Danny and I managed to repaint the room before the carpet got put in, put up the turtle bay border, and now that the rug was in, the room looked fantastic. Mac managed to find out that the city's position on pregnant women in the field was at the discretion of the individual and their supervisor, which led to a couple of discussions between Danny, Mac, and myself but eventually we came to the conclusion that I would confine myself to lab starting sometime in my sixth month or before if I started feeling uncomfortable or unsafe. It was more than acceptable to Mac and an agreeable compromise between Danny and I. I had also called Dr. Wilson and let her know; as before, she didn't see any problems with that and agreed as long as there were no complications.

It was a little after six on Friday and I was sitting at my desk, finishing up the review of a case file, completing minor trial preparations to make sure that a conviction stuck. I was finally at the point where all I needed to do was make sure that the envelope got put into the currier pile to get to the D.A.'s office in the morning. I had just put the last report in an envelope and was writing the address on it when Danny popped his head in our door.

"Ready to go Linds?" he asked, now leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah," I said stretching, "Though I'd really rather just go home, as much as I like hearing Mac play. I'm just exhausted."

Since I was just starting my second trimester, somewhere between weeks 18 and 19, I had gotten past most of the tiredness of pregnancy. However, there were still the occasional days, like today when I had a "to-do" list a hundred miles long or days that at truly stressful, when I could really have used a nap halfway through the day. There was a small couch in our office, and Mac usually would ignore me if I laid down for a half hour or so, but I didn't like to abuse the privilege; saving it for dire circumstances.

"I know," Danny said, grabbing my coat from the rack and helping me with it, "but we already promised that we would go, so we have to at least make an appearance. We won't stay long, maybe just a set."

"Sounds like a deal to me." I said, dropping the envelope in the currier basket, "After all I can sleep in tomorrow since I've got the next four days off."

Good to my word, when Cam had let me know when she was going to be in town, I asked Mac for a couple of days off to spend with her. Mac, knowing that I didn't get to see my family very often, was more than obliging.

"Don't remind me," Danny said, "I wish that I could have gotten more than one day off with your guys."

"No, you have two," I said as we exited the building, "You have the day before Cam leaves off, because we made plans to go sight seeing, right? And I thought you were going with us to take her back to the airport the next day; that would make it your second day off."

"Well yes and no." Danny answered, "We are going sightseeing like we had planned, but that second day I'm on call, so I'll be able to be with you unless they need me."

"Oh," I said, getting into the truck, "I didn't realize that."

"Lindsay," Danny said, starting the truck and reaching for my hand, "I tried getting both days completely off but with Hawkes out of town at that convention and Stella starting her vacation, we're a bit short staffed."

"I know," I yawned, and looking at those baby blues "and I do understand. I'm not mad honey, I just didn't understand."

The short drive to Cozy's was almost long enough to lull me into a sound sleep. I woke up just as we were pulling into the parking lot. I looked over at Danny and smiled softly.

"Hi sleeping beauty." He said, looking back at me.

"You know it's completely your fault that I'm this tired." I said jokingly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way either." Danny said sincerely, squeezing my hand, "And neither would you."

"You're right." I said smiling broadly, and unconsciously rubbing my stomach, "You ready to go in?"

"Sure." Danny got out of the truck, jogged over to my side and opened my door for me.

"Thanks honey." I said, kissing him lightly.

We walked into the neighborhood bar where Mac played jazz once a week and took a seat at "our" table near the stage. We ordered our drinks and waited for the others to join us. Tonight was a special night for Mac because there was going to be a famous local musician playing with him. I remember when Mac first learned that we knew where he played. He was slightly embarrassed that we had found out but soon came to enjoy having us watch him play. He even got to the point where he invited us to special nights, like tonight. It just brought us closer as a team, made us stronger as a family.

Soon the others joined us; Danny and Flack got talking about sports, specifically the Yankees and their chances. While Stella and I got talking about how I was feeling, the baby, and shopping. We made plans for us to go shopping when Cam was in town, so that they could meet and we could all have a "girl's day". Then Mac joined us at the table, shortly before he went on stage. He gave us some inside information about the performance tonight and then we all wished him luck; not that he needed it. Mac was an awesome musician.

As the music began, the bar quieted down and all you could hear were the sweet sounds of jazz. The music was wonderful, so full of life and emotion. The music allowed me to relax and just drift off into a wonderful sense of calm. It was just a wonderful time, looking around at my family; they were enjoying themselves as I was. These times were somewhat rare and cherished more than anyone else would ever know.

"Oh." I said suddenly, jumping a bit.

"Lindsay," Stella turning at my sudden movement, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," I said, shifting slightly, "Must just be sitting wrong."

She eyed me warily, but said nothing and returned her attention back to Mac and the music. It was another few minutes but then I felt it again, this time nearly knocking the drink out of Flack's hand I jumped so badly. It felt like a fluttering sensation, like a thumping.

"Easy there Lindsay," Flack said, laughing, "Are you nodding off on us?"

This had gotten Stella's attention again and also Danny's. Unconsciously my hand went to slightly showing but ever growing bump, rubbing it. Danny being the ever observer that he is, noticed where my hand had went.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked, eyeing me only the way he can, "Do you want to go?"

The music had ceased for the moment, allowing the musicians to take a brief break, and Mac wandered back to us. The odd sensation in my stomach went away as soon as the music stopped. The guest musician had made his way up to the bar, by the looks of it, to talk to someone sitting there.

"No, I'm fine," I said, still rubbing my stomach, "we can stay a little longer. Besides, I think our little tadpole is enjoying the music."

"Huh?" was the surrounding echo, while I heard Stella laughing.

"The baby's kicking me." I said, looking around the table, "Each time Mac did a long section with his bass, the tadpole kicked me."

Danny got excited and reached across Flack to put his hand on my stomach, and felt my growing bump for signs of movement. Stella and Flack had also put their hands on my stomach, hoping to feel a bit of the movement.

"Hey there Danny," Flack said, trying to back up, "would you like to switch seats?"

"Sorry," Danny said, sitting up and coming over to me, "Would you mind switching seats?"

Flack shook his head, smiling the entire time and wordlessly Danny and Flack switched seats, while Stella withdrew her hand. Danny however, put his hand back on my stomach, as if to will the baby to move again. I had to laugh at his eagerness.

"Hey," I said, leaning into him slightly, "I think we're going to have to wait for more of this awesome music."

I saw Mac smile, and I smiled back. He said something that I couldn't hear into Stella's ear and she nodded. Mac stood and headed back to the stage.


	11. Cam's Arrival

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 11**_

Despite feeling tired earlier, Danny and I closed down Cozy's with the rest of our team. Feeling the baby kick seemed to have woke me up. During the last set, Mac had a long solo with his bass and everyone got to feel the baby kick.

"It feels like someone's trying to get out." Flack said as the music subsided for the evening, "It's such an odd sensation."

"Well," I said, putting a hand on Flack's shoulder, "I'm glad that you could commiserate with me Flack."

Laughing, the five of us left the bar and walked to our vehicles.

"That was really fun Mac," I said, snuggling into Danny's side, "I'm glad we stayed for the whole thing."

"Well Lindsay," Mac said smiling, "I'm glad that you decided to stay too. And I'm glad that the baby enjoyed it too."

I rubbed my stomach, and smiled. We said our goodbyes and everyone headed home. As we drove home, Danny and I chatted about the evening and the days ahead.

"What time is Cam coming in tomorrow?" Danny asked as we pulled into our parking structure.

"I have all the information written down on the desk," I said, "but I think her flight lands at one. She said not to worry about picking her up though."

"Why?" Danny asked, "Not that your sister can't handle herself, but…"

"No," I said, "I understand what you mean; she said that she had a meeting with an editor and they were arranging someone to meet her and take her directly to the offices. She said that she'd call when the meeting was over."

"Oh," Danny said, "Guess we can't stop the girl from working, can we?"

I laughed as Danny opened the door to our home.

"I'd like to see you stop Cam from doing anything." I said as I headed into the bedroom to put on some pajamas.

Danny followed behind me, wrapping his arms around my growing belly. Nuzzling my neck, I reached up and stroked his hair.

"You're beautiful," He said, kissing the back of my neck, "You know that?"

"Mmm," I moaned.

Danny continued his ministrations on my neck and shoulders; he was sending shivers down my spine and causing goose bumps. Slowly my shirt made its way from my body to the floor. His hands caressed my skin, eliciting more moans out of me.

"You know," I said jokingly, "This is how the tadpole came about in the first place."

"I know," Danny said, still continuing his attention to my shoulders, "We could always start practicing for the second."

I laughed and Danny pulled me closer.

"I love you Montana." He said beginning to kiss my neck again, "Now why don't we go to bed so I can show you just how much."

"Danny Messer," I said turning off the lights, "You certainly are a charmer."

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed but I could smell the coffee brewing. It's funny since I'd gotten pregnant my senses had kicked into overdrive. Rolling over, I looked at the clock. It read the time as a little before eight. Flipping back the covers, I slipped my slippers on and made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." Danny said, meeting me with a glass of orange juice and a kiss, "I was just about to come and wake you up."

Taking a sip of my orange juice, I sat down at our table. I watched Danny move about the kitchen making breakfast.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" I asked, still watching him.

He brought the bagels over to the table, and sat down joining me. We each took a bagel half and started to eat.

"I don't know," Danny said, "What do you think Cam would like?"

"I don't know." I said, taking another bite out of my bagel, "Do you think you could pick up some steaks on your way home from the lab? You could grill them out on the terrace."

"That sounds like a plan." Danny stood up and wiped his mouth for crumbs, "And speaking of the lab, I'd better get going before I'm late."

I wished him a good day, we kissed goodbye and out the door he went. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to take a shower. After my shower, I got dressed; choosing a pair of my lounge pants that still fit and a long sleeved tee shirt. I turned the television on and tuned it to one of the many music channels that we had. I began to do a thorough cleaning of the kitchen and dancing around.

From the kitchen I made my way into the living room. I spent the majority of the day giving the house the deep cleaning that it needed. Around eleven, I sat down on the couch and looked around, our home looked much better. I had vacuumed, cleaned the windows, and dusted. I had also changed the sheets on the guest bed, remade the guest bed, washed the old sheets, and put them away.

The next thing I knew, my phone was ringing. I must have dozed off once I had sat down.

"Monr-Messer." I answered it, still not fully awake, "Hello?"

"Hi honey," a familiar voice responded from the other end, "Are you not sure what name you want to go by today?"

"Very funny Danny," I said, "I was asleep. The phone just startled me a bit. What's up?"

"Oh," Danny said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you still tired; do you want to call me after you've slept longer?"

"Well, considering I didn't mean to fall asleep," I answered, "You have nothing to be sorry about. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering what you're up to." He said, boredom now evident in his voice, "Mac's got me working on paperwork all day. I got a little behind in my reports and now I'm paying for it."

"Oh, really?" I laughed softly, "I can't believe that you are ever behind with your reports."

"It's not like there's anything to do today anyway," Danny said, trying to justify the action, "It's unusually quiet here, no new cases. It's even quieter without you."

"Awww." I sounded, "Do you miss me?"

"I always miss you when you're not here." Danny said sincerely.

There was a beep on the line. Glancing at the phone, I saw Cam's number flash on the caller id.

"Danny," I said, "I'm going to have to call you back. Cam's calling on the other line."

"Ok, tell her I said hi. Love you Montana"

"Will do, I love you too."

I hit the button on the phone to switch over to the other line. I heard Cam's distinct voice and high speed chatter before I even said hello. She was talking to someone while she waited for me to pick up.

"Hi Cam." I said, trying not to interrupt.

"Hi Linds," came her reply; she sounded like she was on the move, nothing new for my sister, "My plane just landed, I'm walking with the chauffeur from the magazine on my way to the meeting. I'll call you again when I get done."

"Good luck," I said quickly, "Love you."

There was a soft click on the phone and I knew that she had hung up. Dialing the number to my office in the lab, I hoped that Danny was still there. Five rings and then it kicked over to the voice mail. I left Danny a message of what was going on and letting him know that I was going to try and take another brief nap. I felt more tired now than when I had originally been woken up.

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the chest, and laid down on the couch. I felt like I had just laid down and closed my eyes when my phone rang again. Quickly I looked at the clock on it before I answered it. I had been asleep for two and half hours.

"'ello?" I answered.

"Hey sis," came Cam's voice from the other end, "My meeting's over. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah…," she said, laughing slightly, "You know the meal after lunch? Usually the last meal of the day. . ."

"Hush," I said laughing, "You don't have to pick anything up. Just get your butt over here so we can spend some time together before Danny gets home."

"Yes mom." Cam said sarcastically.

We hung up with each other and I called Danny.

"Messer." Came his answer.

"Hey honey," I said as I put my blanket and pillow away, "Cam just called and said that she's on her way over; her meeting is over. Are you going to be home soon?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "I've just got to stop at Bellin's to get the steaks and I'll be home. Probably about fourty-five minutes?"

"Sounds good." I said, smiling, "Be careful coming home. I love you."

"I love you too."

I went into the kitchen to start making some coffee for Cam and also made a small pot of tea for myself. Just about the time the tea pot started to whistle, the buzzer to the door went off. I took the pot off the heat and went to answer the door.


	12. Come On Stud

-1**A/N: Sorry again for the delay in the updates…It's that whole life thing again…But here we go again – I own nothing and the same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review after reading…Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

"Cam!!" I cried after opening the door, "I can't believe that you're here!!"

I enveloped her in a huge hug as soon as she got in the door. We pulled apart and studied each other for a moment. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, and just her standing there made me realize, that while New York was now my home, I missed my family.

"Look at you!" she stated in awe, "You've got such a Buddha belly!! I've got to send a picture back home to mom and the guys."

I smiled as I looked at my sister, standing there in the entry way to my home. I was so happy to have her there; memories of my parents' home and my childhood flooded my mind; I started to cry.

"Don't cry!!" Cam said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you; you just make the cutest pregnant lady."

"No," I laughed as I wiped my face, "I am really happy that you're here."

"Ok," Cam said, "Normal people don't cry when they're happy."

"It's the hormones," I said smiling, "I'll be ok in a min. Leave your bags there, Danny can take them to the guest room when he gets home."

"Lindsay," Cam started, "I can take--"

"Let Danny do it." I interrupted her, "He likes being "the man". Besides, come into the kitchen with me and have a cup of coffee. I just made it."

Cam and I sat at the table and talked until Danny got home. We talked about everything from missing Montana, to the family, to possible baby names, and where I planned on having the baby. We also talked about why Cam was in New York, the magazine, and how her meeting went.

It turns out that Cam was in New York to sign some contracts so that she could freelance for the magazine.

"How many freelance assignments are you going to take on?" I asked her, "This one makes, what, number 8?"

"Actually," Cam laughed, "It's number 10 but since my due dates are staggered, it all works out. Besides, if the editor of this magazine likes what he reads, there is an opportunity and the distinct possibility that it might turn into my own column."

"Wow Cam," I said, "That's amazing and absolutely wonderful!! I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Once Danny got home, he started dinner and Cam insisted on helping. I tried to help as well, but was told – in stereo – by both Cam and Danny to sit and relax; that they had everything under control. Cam also mentioned something else about too many cooks in the kitchen spoiling the meal. So while Danny and Cam moved about the kitchen and the terrace; I set the table then sat as we made conversation.

"Dinner was delicious Danny." Cam praised, "I don't think I've ever had that good of a steak."

"Thanks Cam," Danny flushed, "Most of the credit goes to the butcher though. I just cooked it. What do you ladies have planned for tomorrow?"

Cam and I looked at one another and smiled,

"Shopping." We answered in unison.

We all laughed.

"Well," Danny said, smiling still, "Glad to see you have a plan for the day."

I smiled, and got up from the table; kissing him as I walked to fridge.

"Actually Danny," I said, pouring myself a glass of milk, "We're meeting up with Stella tomorrow for a kind of a girls' day."

"Well," Danny said starting to clear the table, "That'll be nice."

After dinner the three of us retired to the living room to watch a movie that Danny and I had just bought. It was so nice just hanging out with my sister and my husband at home. There was a serene peacefulness about me; that was until the tadpole started to kick me.

"Danny," I whispered, afraid that talking would cause it to stop, "Cam -- the tadpole's kicking again."

Danny reached over and felt my belly; Cam came over too and placed her hand on my stomach.

The baby responded in turn by giving my stomach a swift, hard kick.

"That is so freaky." Cam laughed, "It's like there's a little alien or something knocking to get out."

"Are you saying that my lovely child," Danny asked, "your future nephew, is an alien?"

Cam laughed and smiled.

"Now, now Danny," she said, "you know that's not what I'm saying, and besides if my niece is going to be an all star soccer star, she's got to start now right?"

"Soccer star?" I asked Cam curiously, my eyebrows cocked.

"One of my friends got me hooked." She offered simply, but I saw a light blush creep into her cheeks. I made a mental note to ask her more about it later, probably when we went shopping.

After feeling the baby kick for a few minutes, we resumed watching the movie. We must have all nodded off, because I woke up snuggled into Danny on the couch and the credits were playing; the movie was over.

"Danny," I nudged him awake, "Come on – wake up, we have to go to bed."

"Mmmh." Danny groaned in his sleep, "Don't wanna."

I laughed softly. I wasn't sure if he was dreaming but he sounded so much like a little kid.

"Come on Danny," I nudged him harder, "Get up and go to bed."

He groaned in his sleep but threw the blanket off so I moved on to wake Cam, who was curled up in the chair.

"Cam," I nudged her softly, "Wake up and go to bed."

"Ok, I'm going," Cam said sleepily, "Night." She got up from the chair and padded down to the guest bedroom without a further sound. I moved my attention back to Danny, who was still sitting on the couch.

Taking his hands, I pulled gently but spoke firmly.

"Danny." I said, "Come on, we're going to bed."

"Ok," he reponded, "I'm up, I'm up."

After turning out all the lights and shutting off the tv; we went down the hall, hand in hand, to our bedroom, where we both promptly fell back asleep.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of the shower running. Rolling over I realized that Danny wasn't next to me, but his spot was still warm. His pillow smelled like a mix of his shampoo, aftershave, and cologne. It was a very comforting scent and easy to wake up to. I laid there for a few more minutes, hugging his pillow, until I heard the shower turn off. Danny walked back into our bedroom from the bathroom and saw that I was awake.

"Good morning Sunshine." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to me, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok." I said softly, staring into those liquid baby blues, "I should probably get used to getting sleep in small doses anyway."

"It won't be that bad." Danny said, staring at me intently, "Besides, I'm sure for the first couple of weeks we'll have help from the new grandmas."

My eyes widen and my body tensed.

"Has anyone said anything?" I asked nervously, "We haven't even talked about that."

It wasn't that I didn't want my mother to come out to help, or that I didn't like Danny's mom; it just seems like that when they are both in the same room together there seems to be this tension. It almost feels as if they feel they're in competition for our attention. I can just imagine how this would be amplified with a new baby in the picture.

"Linds, relax." Danny said, "I'm just assuming. Nothing has been said, offiered, or assumed by anyone."

Danny leaned in slowly and kissed my lips. The kiss deepened quickly and then became intense. Soon I felt myself being pushed back down into the softness of our blankets and Danny's weight became more predominant on the mattress.

"If we don't stop," Danny said into my mouth, "I'm going to need another shower."

"We could always shower together." I said naughtily.

"Montana." Danny moaned.

"Ok, ok," I relented, "To be continued – but you started it."

"I know, I know," Danny said, "you just look so incredibly sexy. If only I had woke up an hour or

so earlier…"

I smiled wickedly, but said nothing, partly because I wish he had too. Danny got up off the bed, and offered me his hand to assist me up out of bed.

"Come on Stud," I said, taking his hand, "You can make me some breakfast before you leave."


	13. Surprise!

**A/N: The same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Sorry about the long delay again – I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for this, maybe I should just go write…. Thanks for sticking with my stories….Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**A half hour after Danny had made me breakfast and left for work, Cam woke up.**

"**Morning sleepyhead." I smiled as I handed her a cup of coffee.**

"**Morning." was Cam's sleepy response, as she plopped down on the chair next to me.**

"**How'd you sleep?" I asked sipping on my orange juice.**

"**Wonderfully." Cam said, as she stretched her arms above her head, "I can't believe that I fell asleep during that movie! It's not like it was exactly lacking in action."**

"**I know, but it had probably been a very long day." I suggested. **

**The buzzer for the main door went off.**

"**That's probably Stella," I said, "Why don't you go get ready and I'll let Stella up."**

"**Sure," Cam said, taking her coffee down the hall with her, "Be back in a min."**

**I padded my way over to the intercom and buzzed down to see who is was. Stella's voice rang back cheerily and I hit the door button to let her in. Opening the door partially, I went back into the kitchen to pour her a cup of coffee.**

"**Lindsay?" I heard Stella's voice ring through the apartment.**

"**In the kitchen." I answered her nearing the doorway.**

"**Hi!" We greeted each other enthusiastically, just as Cam came around the corner.**

"**Stella," I said pulling Cam over, "I'd like you to meet my sister Cam Monroe."**

"**Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Stella said, extending her hand, "You two really do look alike if you don't mind me saying."**

"**We've heard it our entire lives." Cam said, smiling, "We don't mind."**

"**If you two don't mind visiting for a few minutes," I said, setting my cup down, "I have to pee and then we can get going."**

**I walked to the bathroom in a chorus of laughter.**

**A little over an hour later, we had only hit two stores because we had so much fun trying on different kinds of clothes. I needed a couple more pair of maternity pants which led to this impromptu fashion show that even had the salesclerks laughing at us.**

**Stella suggested that we go get some lunch before we hit more stores. Cam and I readily agreed, and we all started to discuss where we wanted to go. Stella suggested the little restaurant down the street from the store we were in, citing that she and Mac had gone there and the food was very good; also the service was great too.**

**Cam and I looked at each other; shrugged our shoulders and agreed. We paid for our selections and went out to the car to put our purchases away before walking to the restaurant.**

**We walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated.**

"**I have to pee again." I said softly, "I'll meet you at the table."**

"**Ok," Stella said, "We'll let the hostess know that you're with us."**

"**Ok."**

**I washed my hands and exited the bathroom, heading towards the hostess podium to ask where my friends had gone when I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a door open just in front of the podium with my mother standing there.**

"**Mom?" I asked, not sure if my hormones were causing my eyes to play tricks on me. I blinked and looked at the woman standing in the doorway.**

"**Hi honey," my mother responded as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**What?" I was shocked, "What are you doing here?"**

**I felt myself being led through the doorway into the open room. I couldn't believe my eyes; there, in that room were all of my friends, both from Bozeman and NYC. The room was all bedecked with balloons and streamers, and there were baby themed decorations throughout. There was a whole table of food, and everything just seemed to sparkle.**

"**Surprise!" all the guests yelled, and I saw Stella and Cam walking towards me.**

"**How?" I asked, fighting to hold back the tears, "How did you do all of this?"**

"**Danny helped." Stella said, "A lot."**

"**Danny?" I asked through the tears that were flowing freely now, "Danny helped plan this?"**

"**He put Stella and I in touch," Cam said, handing me a tissue, "He wasn't sure if you two were going to be able to make it back to Montana before the birth, so…we brought Montana to you and combined it with a some of the Big Apple."**

"**You are so sweet!" I said, "I love it. Everything is so beautiful."**

**I pulled the three of them, Cam, Stella, and my mom, into a big hug; or as big of a hug as my belly would allow.**

"**Thank you all so much!" I said as I let go, "I've never felt so loved."**

**I made my way around the room, greeting all of the guests. There were so many of my friends from Montana that I hadn't seen in months, possibly almost a year or so. I was so happy to see that they were able to make it; that they wanted to make it. Stella brought me a plate of food so that I could continue mingling. I was a little tired after about an hour, so I sat down. As I looked around, I couldn't believe that this was all for me, for Danny, for someone who wasn't even here yet.**

"**Hey sis," Cam sat down next to me, "Are you ready to open some presents?"**

**The afternoon was absolutely wonderful, the food was delicious, and everything was perfect. The games were things that I would have never thought of giving, let alone receiving. All of a sudden a wave of emotion came over me, like a dam threatening to burst.**

**At the end of the shower, I stood up to make an announcement,**

"**I want to say something," I said, again trying to fight back the tears, "I want to thank everyone for coming; you'll never know just how much this means to me. This definitely was a surprise and totally unexpected. It's so nice to know that I, both Danny and I, have so many people who love us and care for us."**

**Stella, mom, and Cam helped load all of the gifts into the car, and got ready to drive back to my apartment. I couldn't help but watch my family, all of them. I was so lucky to have all of these special people in my life, which reminded me that I wanted to call Danny.**

"**Messer." came his reply on the other end of the line.**

"**You are so sweet!" I said sincerely into the phone, "You knew all about this and didn't say a word."**

"**Were you surprised?" he asked, and I could tell he was smiling.**

"**Very," I said, "Did you know all of those people were going be there?"**

"**Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I wanted to be there but I couldn't get off of work. I hope someone got a picture of your face."**

"**I think Stella did." I said, "Thank you. I love you."**

"**I love you too," he said, "I'll see you tonight, probably around four."**


	14. Family

**A/N: All the same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

I hung up with Danny and attempted to help mom, Stella, and Cam load things into the car but was scolded and told that, while appreciated, my help was not wanted.

"Ya know," I said, my accent coming out slightly, "I'm just pregnant – not dying."

"But," Cam said, putting her arm around my shoulders, "this is your day. You shouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said sitting down in the backseat while they came in and out of the restaurant, "When have you ever known me to be the type of person to just sit?"

We got back to the apartment and decided to carry just a few things up, nothing majorly heavy since Mac and Danny would be home soon. We took the new things into the nursery, and I showed mom all of the work that we did.

"Linds," Mom said, "this is absolutely wonderful."

"How long are you staying mom?" I asked as we walked out into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking tonight Linds," Cam yelled from the kitchen, "I don't care if you argue and Danny can order out if he doesn't like it."

I laughed.

"What are you making?" I shouted back, "If it's Italian, there won't be a problem."

"Herb crusted chicken and mozzarella topped stuffed tomatoes." Came the response from the kitchen.

"That sounds delicious," interjected mom, "and to answer your question Linds, I have to leave tomorrow but I'm planning on coming back for a few days when the baby is born if that's ok with you and Danny."

"Lindsay," Stella said, "I'm going to go see if I can help Cam, ok?"

"Sure Stel." I said smiling.

Mom and I talked about the spectrum of things, from how excited Danny and I were to how scared; we also talked about what it was like for her when she was pregnant with my siblings and I. While we talked we heard Stella and Cam having what sounded like an enjoyable time in the kitchen. Soon I heard the front door knob rattle.

"Honey, I'm home!" Came Danny's thick New York accent.

Soon he appeared around the corner with Mac and Flack.

"There's my little momma." He said, kissing my forehead, "I hope you don't mind, Flack heard home cooked meal and he started to drool, so I invited him."

"Messer," Flack said indignantly, "I did not, nor have I ever been known to drool."

The laughter erupted around the table. Cam and Stella came out to see what the noise was all about.

"Flack heard about dinner and started to drool, so Danny invited him." I said answering the look on their faces.

"I said I do not drool!" Flack said a little more insistently.

"Come here Flack," I said standing up and walking over to him, "You are always welcome in our house, you know that."

He gave me a big hug.

"Drooling or no drooling; Dinner or no dinner." I finished.

Laughter erupted around the table again when the door buzzer went off.

"I'll get it." Danny offered, wandering to the door.

Our conversations resumed and shortly after Danny returned with Hawkes in tow.

"Well now that our four big strong men at here," I said standing up, "Can you please go down and get the rest of the things out of the car?"

"Told you so," said Mac, holding out his hand, "Pay up."

Shaking their heads, Danny, Flack, and Hawkes each handed Mac a five dollar bill and made their way out of the apartment. We resumed our conversation and watched as the men traipsed in and out, loaded down with packages and boxes.

"All done!" Danny announced proudly when they all rejoined us, "You do realize we're only having one baby right? How can one baby need so much?"

"Surely Danny," mom spoke up, "you don't think this will be your only child?"

Laughter erupted around the table.

"Well," Danny said slowly, "What's for dinner?"

"Nice subject change Danny." Stella said patting him on the back.

Still laughing, Cam and Stella returned to the kitchen, and Hawkes excused himself to join them in the kitchen, to see if he could help with anything. It felt so wonderful having most of my family there. I sat, watching and absorbing the entire scene; it was as if I was trying to take snapshots in my mind. Soon Hawkes came out with place settings for everyone and the cooks followed behind with the food.

We all took our places around the table and got ready to eat when Danny tapped his spoon on his glass.

"I'd like to make an announcement." Danny said, "I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight. For everything that was done today and just for everything in general. Lindsay and I are so lucky to have each and every one of you in our family. We know that you are anxiously awaiting the baby just as much as we are."

Danny's face was turning bright red. Making speeches, while capable, was not his favorite thing to do and I knew that since this wasn't one of those "have to do it" moments; it must have been something that he truly wanted to do.

"So thank you. Thank you for being everything that family should be."

Danny sat back down amongst the chorus of "aww Danny." I reached over and patted his thigh; he looked over at me. I smiled and he smiled back. We all dug into the wonderful meal that had been set before us.

Once dinner was over and everyone had said their goodbyes, the apartment quieted down significantly. The only people left in the house were mom, Danny, Cam, and I. The air was quiet and peaceful.

"I should head off to bed." Mom said, standing, "My flight is mid morning and I don't want to have to rush."

"Who's taking you to the airport?" I asked.

"I am," Cam answered, "I have another meeting down in that area so I figured we'd go together."

We said our goodnights and headed off to our respective sleeping quarters, promising to say our goodbyes in the morning at breakfast.

Danny and I got dressed and slipped into the comfort of our bed.

"Today was so nice." I said, curling into him, "Thank you for everything."

I felt his arms tighten gently around me.

"You deserved more." Danny said softly, "I wish your entire family could have been here."

I thought of my brothers and father who were still in Montana. I wished they could've been here, but I was amazed at everything that had happened, and I was grateful for what I had.

"We got so much for the baby today." I said, fighting to stay awake, "We'll have to go through it in the morning."

"Uh-huh." Danny's response was sleepy.

"I love you." I said as I drifted off myself.


	15. Tears and Goodbyes

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15**

Slowly I extricated myself from Danny's arms and made my way to the bathroom. I must be up before everyone I thought as I made my way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, even though I couldn't drink any. The house was quiet and peaceful. I tidied up the kitchen a bit; loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counter, trying not to make a whole lot of noise.

I decided to take a shower and made my way down the hall to the bathroom, passing the baby's room along the way. I stopped and looked in the room, amazed. Yesterday the room had look so empty and huge; now it looked cluttered with boxes, items to be assembled and other assorted baby items needing to be put away. Unfortunately that would have to wait until either tomorrow or next week, as I had to be to work this afternoon and Danny would be working the midnight shift tonight. I sighed and continued on to the bathroom.

I started the water and got undressed. The warm water felt magnificent against my skin and I could feel my muscles start to relax moments after being under the faucet. I washed my hair and then my changing body. The baby kicked as I ran the pouf over my belly and I laughed.

"Just wait til you come out little one." I said to it, "You're getting enrolled in soccer."

I shut the water off, not wanting to use all of the hot water, and toweled my hair dry. I slipped my robe on and started back to my bedroom. I heard a noise coming from the baby's room and went to investigate. I was shocked at what I saw, and the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"We were trying to help you get a little organized." Mom confessed, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "We didn't want to leave you with everything to do."

"You guys." I said, drawing them both into a big hug, "You don't have to do this. Danny and I are more than capable of doing it. I'm only pregnant --"

"Not dying." Finished Cam, "I swear I'm going to get you a shirt that says that."

We all laughed.

"I do say that a lot," I said between giggles, "don't I?"

"Besides, you shouldn't have to be worried about any of this." Cam started, "This is what you have family for."

The tears were really flowing now. My mother and sister had managed to get the stroller put together and most of the clothes were put away. I couldn't believe what they had done in such a short period of time.

"What's all the noise?" came a sleepy voice from down the hall.

Danny appeared wearing his trade mark sleep pants and sporting a white t-shirt for our company.

"Look Danny," I said blubbering, "Look at what they did for us."

Danny came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Wow." He said, "Thanks so much. You didn't have to do this; you've done so much already."

"We know," Cam said, wrapping her arm around his waist, "but you're family. This is what family does."

I looked up at Danny and saw that his eyes were glistening. I knew he wasn't used to this type of closeness with family. I also could tell however, just how touched he truly was.

"Come on everyone," Danny said, "let's go get some breakfast. Our treat."

Everyone finished getting dressed and Danny loaded the luggage into the truck. We drove to a restaurant near the airport so that we would be close enough for mom to make her flight. We were shown a booth and ordered right away.

"When did the doctor say your due date again Lin?" Cam asked after the waitress had left with our orders.

"Originally she said December first," I said, taking a drink of my juice, "but now she's thinking it's going to be more like the end of November."

"Why did she change it?" Mom questioned.

"She just thinks I'm further along that we had thought in the beginning." I shrugged, "She said we should be able to pinpoint it a bit more."

"Ok," Mom seemed to relax, "let me know. I wish I could be able to be here with you."

"Don't worry Mom," Danny said, "We'll send you tons of sonogram pictures."

Danny had never called my mom "mom" before; it kind of shocked me but also warmed me inside. I'm glad that Danny was starting to get the feeling of what a family should be like. We talk to Danny's parents, and do the normal things like visit and go to dinner but they always seem to be standoffish and reserved. When we told them that they were going to be grandparents, they're only reaction was "That's nice."

The waitress brought out our order and we chatted more about random things. Danny glanced at his watch and signaled for the bill.

"We'd better get going if we're going to have you there in time for the check in time." Danny said, "And Cam you need to get to your meeting, don't you?"

"Oh!" Cam exclaimed, "I totally forgot to tell you guys. The article I submitted to the magazine I was telling you about has won me my very own, permanent monthly column. That's kind of what my meeting is about today."

"That's wonderful!!!" We all exclaimed.

"Does that mean you'll be staying in New York?" I asked, slightly hoping it did.

"Unfortunately no," Cam said, "because I'm not giving up my freelance articles."

She paused and I'm sure I had a disappointed look on my face.

"It does mean," she continued, "that I'll have to come back more frequently."

I'm sure my face lit up.

"That's wonderful Cam!" Danny said, hugging her, "You know that you'll always be able to stay with us."

After paying, we made our way to the airport to drop off mom and have another tearful moment. I didn't want my mom to go, but on the same hand I knew she had to. I told her that I would talk to her soon and that she was to call me the moment she got home so that I knew that she got there ok.

Next we went to drop Cam off at her meeting. We wished her goodluck and her response was like she needed luck. We laughed and Danny pointed the car towards the lab.

"Shouldn't we go home first?" I asked, "Don't I need to get my car?"

"No," Danny said, "I'm driving you to work, and I believe Flack is taking you home."

"Danny." I could tell that there was something he wasn't saying.

"Lindsay," he said, not taking his eyes off the road but grasping me hand, "Please just humor me. I know that you are more than capable at driving, but please, do this for me."

I could tell that this meant a lot to him, even though there was something he was keeping from me. I relented, and decided not to argue.

"Ok." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I figured that I'll probably find out soon enough.


	16. Out of the Field

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Sorry again for the delays. Enjoy. Please review.**

**Chapter 16**

Danny pulled over to the side of the street in front of the lab's building and put the truck into park. From the front of the building you would never know that murderers were brought to justice inside. Where just a fingerprint could cause your ultimate demise and put you behind bars if you broke the law. I heard Danny unlock his seatbelt and I turned to look at him.

"I'll walk you up." He said nonchalantly.

I eyed him with extreme suspicion as I undid my belt, but again said nothing. Something was up, I was sure of it. Again however, I said nothing and got out of our truck. I took his hand as he came over to the passenger side and we walked into the building.

"Hi Sam." I greeted the security officer at the front desk with a smile and a wave.

"Hello Ms. Messer." Sam replied, "How are you?"

"I feel wonderful." I answered honestly, rubbing my bump, "How are things going today?"

Sam checked our identification and buzzed the security door open. He was an older gentleman who reminded me a lot of my grandfather; from talking to him in the past I learned that he was a retired corrections officer who just couldn't sit at home so he took security as a part time job. His wife was deceased and his children lived outside of the city. When I asked why he didn't move closer to them and get away from the city, he laughed and said that you can take the boy from the city but you can't take the city from the boy. He was a city boy through and through and would always be.

"Well pregnancy definitely agrees with you. You're absolutely glowing." Sam smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile or glow more."

"Guess I'll just have to keep her knocked up." Danny joked, "cause I have to agree with you one hundred percent Sam."

We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Danny and I made our way to the elevator that would take us to the floor the lab was on. We stepped inside and pressed the proper button. As the doors closed I cuddled up to Danny.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking in my eyes.

"Nothing." I said as I let my hands wander to his waistline.

"Montana…" Danny said breathily.

"Yes?" I answered innocently as I slid my hand into his pocket, seeking a target I knew I would be able to reach.

"You're gonna kill me." He said leaning back slightly to allow the wall of the elevator support him, "You do know that right?"

"I'm not doing anything," I said in a very low voice that I knew drive him nuts, "so how can I do that?"

My hand had found its target and was ever so slowly rubbing circles. I heard him exhale slowly, his head tilted back and eyes partially closed. I glanced at the floor indicator and saw that we only had four floors left before we reached our destination. I started to rub a little harder wanting to cause light friction, not pain.

"You're not doing anything and the Pope's Jewish." Danny said firmly.

"Ooh, I didn't know Messer was a Jewish name." I said laughing and slowly removing my hand from his pocket, "See you learn something new every day."

Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to conceal the evidence of our elevator trip. I leaned in and nuzzled his neck, knowing that I only had a minute at best before we stepped off the elevator and became co-workers first; husband and wife second.

"Make sure you come straight home tonight," I said throatily, "I think it's time we played pool again."

Danny's eyes lit up as he remembered our first time playing pool and the outcome of that faithful game.

"Whatever my lovely wife wants, she gets." Danny said as the elevator dinged signaling our arrival.

We stepped out onto the floor and were immediately met by Mac.

"Danny I'm glad you're here."

We had been greeted by the no nonsense Mac; not a good sign in the least.

"What's up Mac?" Danny said, "I was just dropping Linds off and thought I'd walk her up."

I could have sworn I saw something unspoken go between them; hell was I starting to get paranoid now? What was it that no one wanted me to know? I felt my temper flare faintly.

"I need you to do a double." Mac said, "I need you to go help Sheldon at a car fire."

Then he turned and looked at me;

"Lindsay," He said, looking me directly in the eyes, "you have reports due."

I was confused. I had finished all of my reports and even had gotten the pre-trial information to the D.A. before Cam came in.

"I got them done a few days ago Mac." I said, hating to question him, "I even sent Drake the pre-trial info that he requested."

"Oh."

"So what am I doing today?" I questioned, "Where is the most help needed?"

"Um…" Mac said, thinking, "Go to the AV Lab and see if you can pull up anything on the robbery case Stella and I are working. Danny you'd better get going if you're going to meet Hawkes at that scene."

This time I was sure that I had seen something and it wasn't just my imagination. Mac's eyes had met Danny's and it wasn't about Danny working a double or him meeting Sheldon at a scene.

"Can I have just a moment with him Mac?" I said, trying to sound calm, "Pregnancy stuff; just take a second."

"That's fine, but then he's got to get going." Mac said and left.

I pulled Danny over to a secluded corner of the lab where we wouldn't be overheard easily.

"What the hell is going on Messer?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm but failing, "I saw that look between you and Mac. And you didn't just _feel_ like walking me up to the lab. Now spill."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the nearby window.

"It's really nothing Linds," Danny said, still not looking at me but trying to sound like he was calm and relaxed, "We just didn't want you to have to worry about anything."

"What is it Danny?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hawkes isn't working a car fire." Danny said, "He's working a break in."

"So?" I interrupted, confusion clouding my mind; why would Mac lie about a case.

"It wasn't just any break in Montana," Danny continued, "It was at your old apartment building; it was your old apartment."

"Ok," I said slowly, "that still doesn't explain the cloak and dagger routine. My apartment has been rented has certainly been rented by now; it's been over a year since we were married and almost two since I moved out."

"There was a message." Danny paused, "Written to you."

My mind went blank.

"What?"

"There was a message," Danny repeated, "written to you."

There was silence between us, and my arms moved subconsciously to my bump, wrapping around it protectively. Danny moved to my side, and wrapped his arms around me as well. We stood quiet for a few more minutes. The playful mood from the elevator was gone, replaced with uncertainty and alarm.

"Lindsay," Danny said quietly, "Everything will be ok. We're just being extra careful, it's nothing major. No one wanted you to worry; we've got tons of leads and everything will be fine."

"When did this happen?" I asked, "What did the message say?"

I sounded braver than I felt.

"Honey," Danny said cautiously, "Do you really want to know? What would it change? I don't want you or the baby stressed; it's not good for either of you."

Danny was pleading with me and I knew it. I was weighing my options; on one hand I wanted to know what I was up against. I want to know everything to best educate myself to protect my baby and my family. On the other hand, I knew no one in this lab would let me work the evidence that came into the lab not just because of the pregnancy but because it could create a conflict of interest and I knew that no one would leave me unprotected.

"For now," I relented, "I'll let it go."

"Thank you."

"I do want you to know that I understand why you didn't tell me," I said, "but thank you for trusting me not to panic now."

"I've got to go meet Hawkes." Danny's sadden voice whispered into my ear.

I felt him release me and the cold air immediately took his place.

"I know."

We kissed goodbye once more and we walked to the elevator together. I watched him get on and push the button. I mouthed I love you to him, and he mouthed that he loved me too. After the doors closed, I turned and started to walk to the AV lab when I changed my mind. I turned and walked towards the glass encased office of my boss. I knocked on the door and he waved me in.

"What's up Lindsay?" Mac said, putting the folder he was looking at on his desk.

"I think it's time for me to be pulled out of the field." I said, trying to keep my voice even and keep the tears flowing.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," I said, feeling the tears starting to well, "I just think it's time. I mean, Danny was really right when we were originally discussing this. I don't need to be a hero."

"Lindsay," Mac started, sitting on the edge of his desk, "I'm gathering that Danny told you."

I couldn't talk anymore without losing it completely so I just nodded that he had. Mac got off his desk and pulled a chair closer to the one that I was sitting in.

"Lindsay," Mac said, "you know why we didn't tell you right?"

I nodded again; I hated being this vulnerable in front of anyone but especially Mac.

"We've got everything under control." He continued, "And you've got nothing to worry about, you're perfectly safe."

I nodded again, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Danny didn't tell me what the message said." I managed to choke out, "I know I'm not allowed anywhere near this case."

Mac reached over and hugged me. I pulled back after a few minutes, and collected myself.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping my eyes "I'm sure that you don't need a blubbering CSI."

"Lindsay," He said, chuckling slightly, "I think you've got one big reason to be slightly blubbering."

I smiled.

"Now," Mac stood up, "I think you've got some videos to review in AV."

I left Mac's office calmer than when I had entered and made my way to the AV lab. I gathered the videos and sat down at the monitor with my notebook and pen for a long afternoon.


	17. You'll Always Be Mine

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review after reading. Thank you.**

**Chapter 17**

After a few hours of finding nothing on the videos I'd been watching, I decided to get up and stretch my legs as well as go to the bathroom. I seemed to be spending more and more of the better part of my day on my to or back from the bathroom. I was frustrated at the lack of evidence that had been present and upset that I knew it was important to watch the videos but felt in my heart that it was a waste of time. I could be more useful helping with something else. The situation with Danny earlier was also still weighing heavily on my mind.

As I came out of the bathroom I saw Mac motion from his office that he wanted to see me. So instead of going back to the lab that I was working in, I gratefully made my way into the glass enclosed office.

"What's up Mac?" I asked as I took the chair in front of his desk.

"I have something for you." Mac stated as he reached into one of his desk drawers, "I meant to give it to Stella to give to you at the shower, but we got busy here and you know how that goes."

He pulled out a neatly wrapped package in green and yellow paper with a yellow bow and handed it to me. I was so touched that the tears started flowing for the second time that day. Mac handed me a tissue.

"Can I open it?" I asked once I managed to get my emotions under control again, "or would you rather that Danny and I open it together?"

Mac chuckled and sat down behind his desk.

"You know, if you keep coming in here and crying you're going to start rumors about me being a horribly mean guy." Mac was still laughing, "But I don't think that Danny would mind if you opened it without him. Besides, I want to be a tiny bit selfish and know what you think."

I laughed at Mac's comment because he was right; gossip flew around this building like a bird flies through the sky. And he had a point, the last few times I'd walked into this office, I'd started crying shortly after sitting down. I tore off the paper, excited to see what lay beneath; to see what thoughtful gift that Mac had chosen for us. When I saw what it was, I was again in tears. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"It wasn't supposed to make you cry Lindsay," Mac said, standing and coming over to me, "I thought you would like and enjoy it."

I shook my head no and then yes, as I was unable to form coherent words yet, trying to indicate that it wasn't that I didn't like it; I loved it. Mac handed me another few tissues and once I was able to stem the flow of tears, I couldn't thank him enough. He had recorded a cd of his jazz music specifically for us.

"Mac, I love this. Danny is going to love this. You know that we love hearing you play and you saw how the tadpole reacted the last time we were at Cozy's." I was speed talking again, "I can't wait to listen to it. I can't wait to play it for Danny. Thank you so very much!"

My smile was as wide as it could go. This was by far the best gift, other than my mother being able to see me pregnant in person, which I had gotten so far. I tried to leap out of the chair to hug him, but my bump made the leaping part a bit hard. Mac hugged me back and then went back behind his desk.

"How's it coming in the AV lab?" Mac asked.

"You mean how's it coming watching hours of people play it up for the camera or those who don't realize that they're on camera?" I asked, "So far there's nothing of consequence but I still have two more videos to watch."

"Ok." Mac paused, "Let's change directions then. Why don't we start researching crimes in the area for similar M.O.'s. Maybe we can get a hit or a lead from that. Expand it out as far as you have to."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan." I said, "Thank you again for the gift; this is something that I would have never thought to ask for but it's wonderful and it's truly appreciated."

Mac smiled and blushed lightly. I waved goodbye as I exited his office and made my way to the bathroom once again. Then I padded down the corridor to the office that I shared with Danny. We kept small cd player in the office and I wanted to get a sample of the music on the cd. I popped the cd in and pressed play while I booted up my computer. Soon the soft melodic tones were drifting out of the player and my amazement kept growing at the thought and time Mac put into this gift. Not only were there songs from the night that we were at Cozy's but he had also taken the time to record a bunch of lullabies and more classical style music typically associated with children. It was wonderful and the baby seemed to like it as well because I could feel movement as soon as the music started. I sat back in my chair and was enjoying the moment when I heard the phone ring.

"This is Messer." I answered.

"You'll always be mine." a male voice answered.

"Danny?" I asked, "Is that you?"

There was a high pitched laugh. It made me sick to my stomach, and my brain started racking itself to place where'd I'd heard it before. It sounded all too familiar and I had goosebumps prickling up my arm.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to sound a whole lot braver and more confident than I felt, "How did you get this number?"

The next thing I heard was the click of a phone being hung up. I quickly set down my phone, the detective in me kicking in, and picked up my office phone dialing the number to Mac's office without even looking at the keys.

"Mac," I said without waiting for his greeting, "I just got a really weird phone call and it was really creepy. I know I've heard the voice before but I can't place it. Can we put a tracer on all phone connected with me?"

"Ok Lindsay," Mac said quickly, "What did they say?"

"You'll always be mine." I said, trying to recall anything else I could, "At first I thought it was Danny but then the person laughed. I asked who they were and how they got my number but they hung up. I know I've heard the voice and the laugh before. Do you think this has anything to do with the case Danny and Sheldon are on?"

"I don't know Lindsay." He said slowly, "I'm not taking any chances though. We'll get the tracers put on your phones; Danny's too. Do you want me to call Flack to take you home or do you want to stay here?"

"I think I'd rather stay here than go home to an empty apartment. This way I can still be useful and there are plenty of people here to keep an eye on me." I said, "However, I think it'd be a good idea for me to call Danny and give him a chance to voice his opinion. I'll let you know after I talk to him, ok?"

"Sounds like a good compromise." Mac said, "Let me know."

The line went dead and I hit the hook with my thumb to get another dial tone. I punched in Danny's cell phone number, listening to it ring until the most wonderful and beautiful sound in the world came on.

"Messer."

"Hi hon." I said, trying to keep things light and nonchalant, "How are things going?"

"We're almost done here." He said, "We'll be packing up in a few minutes. Do you want me to pick up anything for you on the way back? Food maybe?"

"That would be wonderful." I said completely honest, "Maybe a wrap or some creamy soup."

"Ok. I can do that." Danny said, "I'll send the evidence with Hawkes and I'll stop at Eco's for food."

"That sounds absolutely mouthwatering." I said, "And just so you know Mac is having tracers put on all of our phones because I got a creepy phone call this afternoon. It's just a precautionary measure and I'm sure it was probably just a wrong number but with everything that's going on we thought it best not to take any chances. He also offered to have Flack drive me home but I told him that I thought it would be better for me to be here where I could help out with things and so that I'm not in an empty apartment alone. And if, worse comes to worse if I get tired before the end of your shift, I'll just crash on the couch in our office."

"What?" Danny said, sounding like he was trying to catch up on my speed talking train, "You got what? And you're doing _what?_"

I didn't say anything, hoping to keep him cool before he got here.

"Nevermind." Danny said, "I'll be there in ten. With your food."

"Danny," I said in my most soothing voice, "everything is fine. I'm at the lab with lots of people around me. Please don't kill yourself getting here."

"I'll be there in a few." Danny's accent was thick.

And the line went dead. I hung up the phone and continued to work on the research the Mac had assigned to me. I plugged the details into the computer, hit search, and waited for the result. I didn't get anything the first time so I widened my search radius and tried again. This time the results came back with three, two of which had been solved. The last one showed some promise so I printed out everything I could on it and broadened the search radius again. This time resulted in six new cases, three of which were unsolved. After printing everything on them, I expanded the search radius one more time. It yielded no further result so I decided to think outside of the box and google the bank names to see what I could come up with. I didn't get much from the bank names alone but when I added robbery to the search terms, what I found was surprising. I grabbed the papers from the printer and hurried out of my office.

"Mac!" I practically screamed as I attempted to run down the hall, "Mac!"

I ran into his office and all but shoved the papers I was carrying into his hands.

"Lindsay," Mac said startled, "What's going on? What is it?"

"I can't believe some people!" I was speed talking again, "I can't believe some people are so stupid or obvious. I mean, seriously how long did they think it was going to stay anonymous on the internet? Once you put something on the internet all it takes is a few carefully chosen words in a google search and boom-"

"Lindsay," Mac said, staring at me like I had three heads, "Lindsay you need to slow down and breathe or you're going to put yourself into labor. What did you find?"

"Ok. So I started researching like you asked." I tried to slow myself down, "and I only found a few unsolved cases that had similar factors. After printing everything out, I decided to humor myself and do a google search on the internet. So after choosing a couple of different words that I felt described the case and this is what I came up with!"

Mac looked at the info that I had printed out. He read through all the open case files and the webpage that I had printed out. I felt like I was bouncing up and down in the chair, waiting for his thoughts. I felt like I had finally helped with something, and that this feeling was why I became an investigator. I wasn't Lindsay Messer the pregnant detective; I was Lindsay Messer the detective who was pregnant and it felt great.

"Wow." Mac said, "Great job Lindsay."

I sat down and tried not to let my smile so big that I looked pompous but I was really happy.

"So where do we go from here Mac?" I asked, "Do you want me to track the IP address and give the information to Flack? I mean it shouldn't be that hard seeing as how they put all the information and video on the internet; I highly doubt that they know enough to hide all that information."

"One can only hope." Mac stated, "and you can get started on that after you take a break."

"What?" I asked confused.

Mac pointed out to the hallway beyond his office door and I turned around to see what was going on. Danny was rushing down the hallway, carrying a white take out bag. I carefully stood up and went to open the door, assuming that my conversation with Mac was over.

"Hang on Lindsay." Mac said, motioning for Danny to join us, "Why don't you two have a seat, we need to talk about a couple of things."

"Ok." I said, as Danny took the seat next to me.

"What's up Mac?" Danny asked as he handed me the bag.

"I'm assuming that Lindsay has informed you about what happened this afternoon." Mac stated, "I just want us all on the same page with everything that's going on for everyone's safety."

"Good idea Mac," Danny said, "We can arrange for maybe someone to cruise by the apartment a couple times more than normal throughout the night or something like that. I don't like this situation and the fact that some nut job got her private number bothers me even more."

"I agree Danny, and I've already set up something similar to having extra attention paid to your neighborhood." Mac said, "Lindsay's already voluntarily pulled herself from the field and I agree with her decision. I'm thinking of changing your schedules to match, just until this thing is over. That way even if you go out into the field, Lindsay will be in the lab with people."

"I agree with that." I said, "Besides this thing can't last too long anyway. We're too good."

Hoping that my joke would have lightened the mood but Danny and Mac just kind of smiled, while I half giggled. I wasn't any happier about this situation than they were, but I guess because I didn't have all of the info, and from the looks that went between Danny and Mac it was probably a good things, I didn't feel the protectiveness or the strong desire to _circle the wagons_ that they were feeling.

"So I guess I'm just stuck being a lab rat again huh?" I said smiling, "At least I can still be useful."

"Lindsay," Mac said while now looking very serious, "You are always useful, never ever doubt that. I hired you for a reason and you haven't proven me wrong yet."

I blushed and felt the tears welling up again. I fought against myself to keep them under control.

"Why don't you two go take a break and enjoy the meal that I see Danny has brought you back." Mac said smiling.

"Good idea Mac." Danny answered him, standing up.

Danny offered me his hand to assist me with standing and opened the door as we left Mac's office. We made our way back to our office. The soup that Danny had brought smelled delicious and I suddenly realized I was famished. The tadpole must have been thinking the same thing because I got a big strong foot to the ribs.

"Danny you have to hear this cd that Mac made us for a gift." I said as he opened our office door.


	18. Mysterious Package

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review.**

**Chapter 18**

"It's so good to be home." Danny said as he tossed his keys onto the table.

"I know," I said, "it seems like this is more like where we work and the lab is home."

I stretched slightly, trying to work out some kinks from sitting most of the day but also from being seven months pregnant. Danny came up behind me and rested his hands on my bump. I set mine on top of his. It was such a lovely little moment standing there quiet, in our kitchen. Danny started kissing the back of my head, making his way down my neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "That feels good."

"Well, you did say to come right home," Danny whispered into my ear, "and we did come straight home."

"Yes, yes we did." My smile was coy.

I took his hand and led him down the hall towards our bedroom.

The next morning our alarm went off far too early. I groaned and rolled out of bed, noticing that Danny wasn't there.

"Danny?" I called out as I put on my robe, "Danny?"

I didn't hear the shower running so I figured he wasn't in the bathroom, so I went straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of juice and called out his name once more with the same results, no answer. I was just about to pick up my cellphone to call him when there was a knock at the door.

"Who in the world…" I asked myself as I went to the peephole.

There stood Danny, sopping wet.

"Danny," I said hurrying to open the door, "Where did you go?"

"I took coffee out to the guys watching out building but I didn't know it was raining when I went out and I forgot my keys." He said.

"You're such a goofball," I said laughing handing him a towel, "but that was incredibly nice of you. Do they need anything else?"

"Nah," Danny said, "I offered to get them some bagels or something but they said that one of their wives had packed a cooler of food for them."

I laughed.

"Want to know what I realized just a few minutes ago?" I asked, as we went back into the kitchen.

"What?"

"I have another doctor's appointment on Friday," I motioned to the calendar, "and in just under two months, our little tadpole will be here."

"Wow." Danny said, "Less than two months."

"I know," I said, "Amazing isn't it? The time has truly flown."

"Want to know what I was thinking?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do." I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

"How are we going to pick godparents?" Danny asked, "This baby isn't even here and it's so completely loved and adored by everyone; even my parents will come around eventually. How do we choose between the people we love here, who we know would do anything for us, and the family in Montana, who would also do anything?"

"I know," I said solemnly, "I've been thinking about that too. I know that Mac, Stella, Sid – anyone of our family here would be honored if we asked them, but at the same time how can we tell my parents or siblings, that we don't think they would be good guardians. It's like King Solomon and the baby's not here yet."

We were both silent for a minute when there was another knock at the door. Danny got up to go answer it and I followed behind him, waddling. When Danny motioned for me to stay back, I stopped where I was, wrapping my arms around me as it had become my habit. Danny slowly pulled the door back, only opening it a fraction of an inch.

"Can I help you?" I heard Danny ask.

I heard the person respond on the other side but it was muffled.

"All packages are supposed to be left with the front desk," Danny stated, "How did you get past the clerk?"

Again, another reply but I couldn't make it out.

"Well, you have the wrong apartment," Danny told the mystery guest, "Please go back down and leave it with the front desk; they'll make sure the right person gets the package."

With that Danny shut the door and came over to me. He didn't look worried or scared; in fact he looked downright calm. He picked up his phone and started clicking the buttons to send a text message. I didn't want to panic, maybe it was just a fluke.

"Go get dressed sleepy head," He teased, "or we're going to be late for work."

He walked down the hall with me and waited in our bedroom while I showered and go dressed.

"I feel like a whale." I said as I tried to decide between two different tops.

"You look gorgeous," Danny kissed me reassuringly, "I love the red top; it makes you look incredibly sexy."

I snorted but chose the red top anyway, figuring it couldn't hurt, and soon after we were whisking our way out of the apartment to the parking structure.

"So who was the messenger looking for?" I asked as we pulled out onto the street.

"I don't know how the guy got that far into the building; he said that there was no one at the front desk," Danny shrugged, "but he was on the wrong floor anyway. Looking for 12D."

"Oh," I said, "who were you texting then?"

"Flack. I asked him if he could quietly reminded our building owner about the importance of keeping people in the lobby," Danny shrugged again, "I mean what's out rent going to if we aren't getting the security that we're paying for. I seriously wonder if we should start looking at condos; in a building where you need like a key card to enter the building or something."

We walked into the building and made our way up to the lab. Danny went to trace where Sheldon had waved to get his attention, signaling to something on the table. I made my way to Mac's office to get my assignment for the day. I knocked on the glass door, and was motioned inside.

"So what am I doing today Mac?" I asked, bouncing lightly.

"You can continue on with the lead that you found yesterday Lindsay," Mac said, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Mac, I have an appointment on Friday morning," I said holding the door open, "Can Danny and I take the late shift that day?"

"Sure." Mac answered as he became focused on a file that he had been trying to find.

I made my way down to our office with the obligatory stop at the bathroom. It felt like that's where I'd been spending a majority of my days lately. I was washing my hands when Stella came in.

"Thought I'd find you here," She laughed, "Mac told me about your research – good job."

"Thanks." I said, drying off my hands, "I'm going to see if I can get the IP address so Flack can bring them in for questioning. Might take me a bit of the morning."

"That's ok," Stella said, "I've got a bit more evidence to process; better have all our ducks in a row if we're going to make this stick."

I laughed and waved goodbye to her as I left the room. When I got to my office I turned on the CD that Mac had given us and rubbed my stomach lightly as I felt the baby start to move.

"Get all the exercise you need right now tadpole," I said laughing to myself, "because you are going to let me sleep well tonight."

It took me longer than I would have liked to get the information that I needed because the internet provider could only tell me that they paid cash and the email was of the nondescript sort. The web hosting provider wasn't much better. They wanted a warrant because they protect the privacy of their users…blah blah blah. I had to use my sweetest persuasion that if they didn't give me the information I was asking for they could be considered accomplices to the act, which was enough to shut them down, but also seeing as they were hosting the video of a crime in which minors were the perpetrators, they could also be shut down for negligence of a minor, with the possibility of more charges because then we would be forced to look into all of their business; not just this specific video. But if they wanted to risk that happening, I would seek a warrant. Their tune suddenly changed.

In the middle of my persuading, Danny came in and wrote me a note stating Detective Angell, Sheldon, and himself were heading out to check out a possible suspect/additional evidence. I nodded and pointed to my cell, indicating that if I needed anything I would call him. He mouthed I love you and I did the same.

"Please fax me a copy of everything that you have just told me." I said into the phone, "Thank you for your cooperation."

I felt elated. I got up to go and find Stella. I figured that she would be in the trace lab so I started down towards that lab and was pleasantly surprised to find her and Flack there.

"So," I said as I entered the room, "who's your favorite pregnant CSI?"

They both smiled but cocked their eyebrows at me.

"She's got that smile." Flack said.

"Whatcha got Linds?" Stella said with an equally big smile.

"Well, did you know that most people thing that file sharing is anonymous?" I started, "That's why people create bogus and meaningless user ids and post things that they think can never be traced back to them. However, with a bit of charisma, it's amazing what you can find out about someone."

I handed them both a manila folder.

"I give you the full names of all suspects and addresses on Thomas Riggs, Anthony Marrconni, and Nathaniel Durgess." I said, smiling broadly, "I've also included full color pictures, rap sheets, aliases, and known hangouts."

"Wow." Flack said as he flipped through the file, "A bit bored aren't we?"

He chuckled as he walked towards the elevator, still flipping through the file.

"Good job Lindsay," Stella said, "all this information will make bringing these guys in a snap. Efcharisto."

"You're welcome Stella." I said, "You'd better go catch Flack before he leaves without you; you know how he likes to drive."

She laughed and went off in the same direction as Flack. I walked back toward the office and noticed a package sitting on my desk. Curious, I walked over to it and started looking at the outside. It was nondescript, corrugated cardboard box from the look it. There was a white label with my name and address but no return label, only a postmark from the NYC postal hub. Without touching it, I looked at it from all sides but I didn't see anything odd about it. I picked up my cell phone and hit 2 for Danny's speed dial.

"Messer." His voice was gruff.

"Hi honey." I said, trying to sound laidback, "Are you gonna be back in the building soon?"

"Sure," He said, his voice lightened, "We're just pulling into the parking structure now. Do you need something?"

"Kinda," I hedged, "Meet me in our office?"

"Ok." He sounded confused, but didn't press it.

I hung up my phone and texted Mac asking him to come to my office asap. That there was something I needed him to look at. I kept studying the mystery package until Danny and Mac reached the office, looking a bit confused.

"Ok." I said, "Now that you're both here."

They still looked confused.

"After I got the information about the IP address," I said, "I went to find Stella to give it to her. I was gone a total of twenty minutes, maybe. When I returned, I found this box on my desk."

Danny made the first move towards the box, but Mac held him back and put himself closer to it.

"I didn't touch it." I said stepping away from the desk, "I just looked at it. There isn't a return address or anything and I don't remember seeing a courier on the floor."

"Danny," Mac said, "Why don't you take Lindsay and get some lunch, she's got to be famished."

"Mac," Danny started to protest then thought better of it, "Come on Montana, let's go feed that baby."

I laughed despite the situation and allowed him to escort me from the room. We walked to the elevator slowly. My cell phone rang but I ignored it. Let it go to voicemail, I thought, I'm going to enjoy this time away from the office and with my husband.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said, sounding more confident that I felt, "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah," Danny said but his eyes were far away, "It's nothing."

"So where are we going to go?" I asked, eager to change the mood and the topic, "Do you want to go to that little pizza place up the block or are you in the mood for something else?"

"Pizza sounds good;" Danny said, "We can go for whatever the tadpole is in the mood for."

"Chicken parm." I said, suddenly famished, "That sounds so delectable."

Danny nodded and we started walking towards the restaurant, hand in hand.


	19. Unknown Print

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review.**

**Chapter 19**

We sat down and ordered our food and drinks immediately. The hostess was kind enough to provide us with a table and for this I was grateful that I could have hugged her; I wasn't sure I was small enough to fit into a booth anymore. I felt like an elephant.

"Are you ok?" I asked Danny, looking him in those steely blue hard set eyes, "Danny. You know I'm ok right?"

"Linds," He hesitated like he was trying to find his verbal footing, "Babe, I'm worried."

I stayed silent, knowing that he needed the brief silence to process his thoughts and that he would continue. I saw his eyes change from steel to worry, softening in a miniscule heartbeat. I reached out across the marble colored table to take his hand; to try and give him the strength and comfort that he needed.

"We're going to have a baby to protect in less than 2 months; maybe less if the tadpole decides to debut early." He continued softly but his accent thick and full, "It's going to be about more than just us; there's going to be this tiny, defenseless being that is dependent on us for everything. I'm scared about becoming a father; about becoming my father and leaving this child feeling the way I do about my father. And I'm frenetic that we have this case tied to you with virtually no leads, all because some wacko broke into your old apartment that you haven't lived in ages and left a threatening message. There's this box sitting on your desk; not a clue who it's from or how it got there, that may or may not be tied to the case. I love you and I love our baby and I don't want anything to happen to either of you but I know, as much as it kills me, I can't be glued to your side; regardless of how much as I want to be. I'm worried that it's going to get worse before it gets better, and I'm terrified that it's not going to get better before the baby's here."

I was speechless. Danny was admitting fears and a bit of a weakness; something I definitely was not used to. Danny was my strongman, my rock, but this was relieving to hear him voice some of the concerns that I had as well. I waited for the tears to come, but they stayed away. I just stared at him in awe; probably looking like a complete idiot.

"Danny," I said slowly, testing to make sure the tears would continue to be held at bay, "you are not your father. You never could be; you have qualities that he didn't have, that he'll never have. You're going to be the father you wanted. We're going to be wonderful parents, and I can't think of a better person for this little person to have as a dad but you. As to the case, I would suggest that you ask Mac to step down but I know better so I won't. The only thing that I can say to try and ease your mind is that when I'm not with you, I'm at the lab or I am always with someone, usually someone at the lab. And that we're going to get through this. We've have rough times before and as before this too shall pass."

His position didn't seem to change; his eyes still told the same story, so I decided to try and share what little piece of information that I had with him. It was a long shot I knew, but I was hoping that it would help.

"I think I know who's doing this." I said slowly and not quite meeting his eyes, "The voice on the phone the other day; I know I've heard it before. I just can't seem to place it; like it's in the shadows but I can't pull it back to put a face with it."

Danny's eyes didn't soften, but his face seemed show a peaked interest. He cocked his head in question. I wasn't sure whether to continue or wait for him to speak but the waitress interrupted us by bringing our food.

"You've heard the voice before?" Danny said attentively, "From your past? Was it connected to the diner shootings?"

"No." I shook my head, "I just can't put my finger on it. Have you ever had a memory that you know is there, on the edge, but you can't pull it forward? Or have you ever met someone that you recognize but you don't know how you know them?"

"Yeah" Danny said, taking a bite of his food, "Tons of times."

"It's like that." I said, "And it's irritating as hell. I wish I could blame pregnancy brain but I don't know that's the reason I can't remember. And it really, really sucks – for lack of a better term."

I felt like stomping my feet and screaming to vent my frustration at being stonewalled by my own memory. Danny laughed and shook his head at me. I shot a glance at him and then realized how I must have looked; a petulant child who wasn't being given their way.

"Well it's maddening." I said a final time but I was smiling.

"It'll come around Linds," Danny said, trying to be optimistic.

"Before it's too late?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"Well," Danny said, "sooner the better would be nice, but I'll take it when it comes."

I swatted him. We finished our lunch and chatted about the things we had left to do before the baby came. We determined that we had to pack the hospital bag, finish hanging some minor things in the nursery, and to enroll the baby in the buildings' day care. Danny said that he'd stop in and get the form so we could fill it out later in the week. We paid for our meal and started to walk back to our building. It was nice outside; with the sun shining down but the air was starting to turn chilly. I made a mental note to make sure that I looked to see if Danny and I received a car seat bundler, as well as footie pajamas, socks, fleece one pieces…etc.

"Lindsay?"

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that Danny was no longer beyond my side. I was walking past the building that the lab was in. Danny had stopped walking and was watching me.

"Sorry," I said, walking back, "Head's in the clouds; thinking of the baby and things we have to do yet."

I laughed, trying to brush it off. The last thing that I needed was Danny worrying that I was becoming a space cadet. Danny eyed me cautiously anyway but he laughed regardless. We walked into the building to the elevator and proceeded to take it up to our floor.

When the doors to the elevator opened Mac was waiting to greet us.

"My office."

We looked at each other but said nothing as we watched Mac walk away; we quickly followed him into his office and shut the door. We sat in the chairs in front of his desk and waited. I know I felt the breath hitched in my chest wondering what they had found.

"Lindsay," Mac said, "You said you were only gone for a few minute right? Do you remember if you left your office door open or closed?"

"I'm sure closed it," I answered, "I never leave the office open."

"Have you had any odd visitors or people come see you who don't normally visit the lab? Lawyers, new techs, anyone from the PD?" Mac pressed.

"Not that I can remember Mac," I said, "usually I drop everything into the courier outbox and it leaves the lab that way. The only detective I've had visit the office was Flack."

I shrugged my shoulders and felt useless.

"Ok, so that unknown print that we lifted from the handle is possible our mystery delivery man." Mac said, almost giddy, "We're running it through AFIS now."

"Boom." Danny said, "Finally a break."

"As long as he's in the system." I reminded Danny, "If he's not, all we have is an unknown print."

We all sat quiet in Mac's office for a few moments. Mac was staring out the window like he was lost in thought or willing the window to show him the face of the killer. I know he was just as ticked off as Danny if not moreso; this person had entered his lab without his permission and had threatened a member of his family. Danny was upset because someone had threatened his family and I was just angry because someone thinks they can intimidate us into hiding. Yeah, right.

"Ok," Danny said breaking the silence between us and standing up, "Sitting here isn't going to solve this case or get us answers."

Danny left the office leaving Mac and I in his wake.

"We're gonna get this guy Lindsay," Mac said, still watching Danny, "We have to."


End file.
